Leave's Eyes
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Él, es un soldado que cobatia en Polonia 1941,con la mision de matar a todo quien se le cruze en su camino y su amante, Un joven judio a quien debia matar...es posible el amor en esas circunstancias? Yaoi HxK Lemon .Acabado.
1. Leaves Eyes Chapter I

Esta….hn…qe puedo decir…una nueva historia…AU y Occ …yaoi porsupollo u.u….Todo desde el punto de vista de Hiei oki? ..bn..nose qe mas decirles…xxU se me ocurrio viendo una película o,o….aver qe me dicen…oh, leanlo hasta el final vale?..aki s elos dejo:

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

**Por: Misao.**

Hoy…comienzo a escribir en este cuaderno….es entupido ya lo se…pero…escribo aquí para contarles mi vida…y la de mi amado…la única persona que logre amar de verdad…escribiendo esto…recordare a mi amor por siempre….cómo empecé a ser tan cursi? Pues…es una larga historia y que aquí quedará escrita por siempre…

Empezaré mejor…describiéndome…

Bien, combato en la guerra, aquí en Polonia…soy un soldado Nazi…si, no lo leyeron mal…eso es lo que soy; mí misión era infiltrarme con mi tropa en Polonia y colonizar esa área, matando a todo hombre que se me pasara por enfrente…se que es cruel…pero si no lo hacia, me matarían ami también…la vida es cruel…

Mi verdadera vida (así la llamo yo)…comenzó cuando una noche ya en Polonia…

Nos dispusimos a saquear casas…y para mí, no había nada mas divertido que eso…Esa noche, nos divertimos de lo mejor. Robamos cuantas joyas nos encontramos, cuanto dinero…jamás pensé que me odiaría algún día por ello….

A la noche siguiente…hicimos lo mismo; Yo entre en una casa de pobres"valla mi suerte"…pensaba en esos momentos…

Encontré allí una familia…humilde…de judíos…estaban justo en el momento de la cena…mire detenidamente a todos…

Un anciano, Una anciana…y…una joven….una hermosa joven…De largos cabellos rojos, con un rostro angelical….malditos mis impulsos en esos omentos…tanto fue así que entonces…Tome a esa joven por la cintura...y de un solo disparo, acabe con la vida de la pareja de ancianos…Que supongo que eran sus padres, no me importaba, sólo deseaba calmar mi lujuria con el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Bueno…eso pensaba que era….La lleve a un cuarto, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre .La lleve a la cama y allí la tire, y comencé a despojarla de sus ropas…hasta que….

– Q-que?!– Grite horrorizado con lo que mis ojos veían…'ella'…era...un 'el'! quede petrificado enfrente de su pecho desnudo y plano!, rojo de vergüenza por aquello! Por que no lo noté antes!!!

Él solo se quedo en la misma posición…sin mover ni un solo músculo…– n-no me lastime…– Le escuche balbucear con miedo…maldita sea…

Rápidamente me levante de encima de él…que situación mas embarazosa…entonces, nerviosamente saque una de mis pistolas, no dejaría que un tipo como él me dejara en ridículo…jamás….Apunte a su cabeza, y volví a petrificarme…el chico este se arrodilló enfrente de mi, llorando a mares…rozando su cabeza con la punta de mi pistola….estaba esperando que lo matara..Maldita sea…mi mano comenzó a temblar…y comencé a sentir arrepentimiento, ese sentimiento que yo juraba que no tenia…en ese momento…sentí pena por ese niño pelirrojo enfrente de mi…y enfadado con migo mismo salí cobardemente de esa casa…sin borrarme de la mente el rostro de ese muchacho

Después de esto me reuní con mi tropa…que esperaba sentada en una de las esquinas…me lleva la mierda …

– Señor Hiei – Me saludo un soldado, yo solo lo pase de largo y le hice seña a los otros para que nos largáramos de allí…furioso por todo…

Pasaron semanas después de esto, La guerra parecía ponerse peor, los aliados contra Alemania...y los rebeldes contra nosotros en Polonia…era un caos…Pero aun así…yo lo seguía disfrutando, o eso creía yo… pues no tenia alma…pero esta comenzó a surgir en el momento que conocí a ese pelirrojo…aun no me lo quitaba de la mente…

Al mes recibimos nuevas ordenes desde Alemania, era un plan…engañar a todos los polacos con ofrecimientos de trabajos y entonces llevarlos a las cámaras de gas…donde allí los mataríamos…sentí entonces un pinchazo en mi pecho, como una daga entrando en él… preocupación…porque? …entonces en esos momentos no lo sabía…

Cumplimos las órdenes, reunimos a todos los polacos judíos que encontramos en la estación de tren…yo, sonriendo impecable, burlándome de ellos a sus espaldas ilusionadas…hasta que de un momento a otro mi cínica sonrisa se esfumo.

Sentado en la acera en un rincón, cubierto de trapos estaba el maldito pelirrojo de la noche anterior, como no olvidarme de él…si he tenido pesadillas noche tras noche por su culpa…malditos mis ojos al no dejar de mirarlo, no podía…trataba de hacerle el quite…pero mas sentía inmensas ganas de acercármele y llevármelo de allí.

– Señor…– sentí que me llamaban a mis espaldas, rápidamente me gire a entrarle

– Estamos listos para llevárnoslos…– Me aseguró uno de mis hombres, indicándome que la masacre empezaría…sentí como mi corazón se reprimía y rápidamente me lleve la mano a mi pecho, como teniendo miedo de que mi corazón se me saliera

– Le sucede algo? – Pregunto el soldado acercándose a mí, temiendo que me sucediese algo

– nada, nada, …solo, asegúrate de llevártelos a todos..– Lo miré amenazante para que obedeciera mi orden y luego espere a que desapareciera de mi vista, para acercarme sigilosamente al pelirrojo…Hn…soy un sicótico…

Me acerque a él como me lo propuse, entre toda la multitud que comenzaba a subir a los vagones de los trenes en los que'supuestamente' los llevaríamos a trabajar…sin siquiera imaginarse que en el momento en que bajaran del tren…morirían

Vi como ese niño se levantaba tomando sus cosas y se encaminaba también hacia los vagones, aceleré el paso entonces, hasta llegar hasta él, a sus espaldas, lo tome de tal forma que él no pudiera defenderse siquiera y le tape la boca para que no gritara, si alguien nos vio, se que no les importo, porque nadie hizo nada para detenerme. Lo llevé entonces a un lugar donde nadie nos viera, atrás de un vagón de tren abandonado...y lo solté, ya no sabia que hacer

Él se quedo allí, parado frente a mi, estático, supongo que por el miedo – T-tu…– susurro con vos lastimera como si hubiera visto al diablo en persona, y sin pensarlo corrió tratando de escapar de mi, inútilmente; Corrí detrás de él y lo atrape con mas fuerza para que dejara de golpearme, o lo que fuera que intentaba hacerme – Déjeme… – murmuro con temor. No quería eso, no quería que me temiera...mas yo parecía un gato persiguiendo a un inofensivo ratón…y entonces lo solté…

– no corras…– le advertí agravando la voz, con temor a que volviese a escapar de mi otra vez…Temor?! Yo no siento temores…estaba enloqueciendo…y por su culpa.

El asintió con su cabeza baja, note como comenzaban a asomar lagrimas en sus ojos,…no…tampoco quería eso, que hago?!

Pasaron los segundos y fuimos sorprendidos por el pito que anunciaba que los trenes partirían a las cámaras de gas, (cosa que el pelirrojo no sabía)

– Mi tren!...– Grito el pelirrojo, seguro decepcionado por no irse, intento correr de nuevo a los vagones, pero antes de que partiera, lo tome del brazo y lo acerque ami

– No iras a ninguna parte…–

– Pero…. – vi la desesperación en sus verdes ojos, no podía dejar que él muriera tan cruelmente

– Los llevaremos a las cámaras de gas… ¿lo entiendes? Morirán...Tú hubieras muerto…– Sentencie apoyando mi espalda aun vagón atrás mío. Acercando al muchacho más ami

–…– vi como sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se tiro al piso cayendo de rodillas enfrente de mí y comenzó a llorar y a sollozar

Me iba a acercar a consolarlo pero escuche unos pasos acercársenos,-maldita sea...seguro que me están buscando!-Pense, y entonces me fijé en la vestimenta de ese niño, llevaba la insignia con la que identificamos a los judíos, y si lo veían…lo ejecutarían...Mierda…

– Ven aquí…– Lo levanté y lo acerque a mi, de paso le rasgue la insignia de su ropa y la escondí en el bolsillo de mi traje, justo apareció uno de mis hombres

– Señor Hiei! Lo estaba buscando! – su expresión de preocupación cambio a una picara, mirando al pelirrojo – sin ser ofensivo comandante…pero…ahora y haciendo amiguitas sir? –

Sentí como el pelirrojo se apegaba mas ami escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho – ofensivo no es la palabra soldado, grosero lo es…y si le vuelvo a sorprender en esa actitud en frente de mi, asumase las consecuencias…– Le amenace soltando al pelirrojo, este se giro a ver a mi soldado

– Disculpe mi ofensa señor…– Bajo su cabeza en forma de disculpa…hn…entupido…– Le están buscando los demás…hay que ir a ver si algún judío se nos escapó…–Vi como el pelirrojo se estremecía, cosa que no lo notó el soldado a mi suerte.

–Comenzaremos mañana con eso, con lo de hoy será suficiente– sentencie, y con mis ojos disimuladamente le ordene al soldado a que se retirara, y eso hiso…espere un poco hasta que se fuera y me dejara solo con ese niño, entonces suspire profundo, saque un cigarrillo y un encendedor de mi bolsillo y comencé a fumar para relajarme…Ya no se lo que estoy haciendo

– Puedo…irme? …– pasaron uno minutos, mientras yo fumaba, cuando escuche la voz suplicante del muchacho, abrí mis ojos (ya que los mantenía cerrados) y me encontré con su rostro, "me estoy volviendo loco", pensé, …me estaba gustando ese niño, me estaba gustando un hombre…mas a un…me estaba enamorando de quien tenia que eliminar…no podía negarlo, al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío, sentí como la sangre se me subía a las mejillas…oh Dios…

–Dime tu nombre…– le exigí cortante, fingiendo tranquilidad y frialdad…

–Shuichi Minamino…– balbuceó con su cabeza gacha….Minamino? Era un nombre raro para ponerle a un judío pero…el mío era igual de inusual que el de él…

– Comandante Hiei…– Me presente aun con el cigarrillo en la boca, y le extendí la mano en señal de saludo…él tímidamente acerco su mano a la mía y la tomo, de manera formal, nuestro primer tacto…yo deshice el roce poco a poco, acariciando discretamente hasta la punta de sus finos dedos…– hn…– termine de decir, y entonces surgió entre nosotros un incomodo silencio, que yo aparentaba no sentir, ya que volví a cerrar mis ojos y seguí fumando.

Sentí un camión acercándose a nosotros…era mi transporte, supongo que ya se habían llevado a todos en los trenes y era hora de irse…el dilema ahora era decirles a mis hombres…¿que hacia yo con ese chico?, si descubren que es judío…me rebajarían del mando y a él lo matarían…Que mierda voy a hacer?!

…_**Continuara…**_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

Uff…termine, aver si me dejan su opinión para seguir continuandolo…y ps…hare lo posible para continuar lo otros tambie,n no se procupen…pero ya saben cual es mi problema u.u…la falta de tiempo…tenganme paciencia, un slaudo a todos! Adios!


	2. Leaves Eyes Chapter II

Holas! Yo d enuevo, continuando este fic…pero antes contesto Rr

Roseriot: sii..yo lei ese fic tuyo..y me habia uçgustado iwal TOT…que pena que ya no lo kieres continuar x///x ..bueh, pero ya vez..la mia se va a tratar d eotra cosa asi q no te procupes…gracias por tu RR n.n..nos vemos!

Enit Shadow: sii..no emos ablado mucho u.u..pero no e tenido tiempo, ya sabes…jeh, que weno que te gutste el fic n.n!

angela potter0606: ola amiga! Ace tiempo que no te veia jeje…bueno..me alegra que te gustara el fic tambien, y muchas gracias por leer…bye!

angelligth23: olap! Qe bien qe te aya gustado el capi, y espero que este tambien te guste! Besos!

Kitsune Nyx Erinea: ejeje ..super que te aya gustado…xD ya vez…tengo una gran imaginación jiji,…

yuriyouko: Hii Yuriyouko-kun! Me alegra mucho q te gusten mis fics..y..ps..sobre los fanfic…no te procupes, no los abandonares…lo que pasa es que me falta tiempo…pero no los dejare botados n.n..muchas gracias, saludos!!

**Cap Anterior:**

– _Comandante Hiei…– Me presente aun con el cigarrillo en la boca, y le extendí la mano en señal de saludo…él tímidamente acerco su mano a la mía y la tomo, de manera formal, nuestro primer tacto…yo deshice el roce poco a poco, acariciando discretamente hasta la punta de sus finos dedos…– hn…– termine de decir, y entonces surgió entre nosotros un incomodo silencio, que yo aparentaba no sentir, ya que volví a cerrar mis ojos y seguí fumando._

_Sentí un camión acercándose a nosotros…era mi transporte, supongo que ya se habían llevado a todos en los trenes y era hora de irse…el dilema ahora era decirles a mis hombres… ¿que hacia yo con ese chico?, si descubren que es judío…me rebajarían del mando y a él lo matarían…Que mierda voy a hacer?!_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

– Señor Hiei es tiempo de irnos!! – grito un soldado desde el camión…mierda….

Sin pensarlo tome de la mano al chico y lo lleve conmigo hacia el camión, sintiendo la mirada interrogante de mis hombres…que locura…

Lo subí conmigo al camión y lo senté a mi lado, me extrañó que no se opusiera, pero…no le preste tanta importancia

Pasaron unos minutos de viaje y yo ya estaba furioso por mis hombres, ya que me preguntaban y preguntaban por ese chico, y yo, pues qué les diría?! No se me ocurría nada…

El viaje hacia la ciudad había sido horrible, pero por fin llegamos a donde nos hospedábamos, una gran casona, lujosa, donde hospedaban también alemanes, y esto se ponía peor….

– Señor Hiei, ya llegamos…– Sentí una mano sacudirme levemente el hombro, era uno de mis subordinados, seguro procurado por mi…

– Ya bajo…– le respondí sin muchas ganas y espere a que él bajara de el camión junto con todos los demás,..Bien, ahora estaba solo con el pelirrojo de nuevo a mi lado, él estaba sentado en el lado de la ventana, mirándola, de tal forma que yo no podía ver su rostro.

– Oye, ya, tenemos que bajar…– le ordene poniéndome de pie…esperando que él también lo hiciera, pero no fue así; Me acerqué mas a él y gire su rostro para que me mirara, no podía ser, se había quedado dormido! – Oye, no, despierta…despierta!!– le comencé a abofetear sus mejillas suavemente para que despertara pero nada, ya me estaban entrando los nervios otra vez, además de la presión de mis hombres llamándome para que bajara de una puta vez del camión…era horrible…

Enfurecido, tomé en brazos al muchacho y lo baje conmigo del camión, y me encamine rápidamente al interior de la residencia, para evitar las miradas curiosas de mis hombres…

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta mi habitación y allí lo recosté, y allí, me quede mirándolo, parecía una muñeca, -…tan suave, tan frágil… que se quebraría si la tocase…que estoy pensando!? …no estoy bien - Me reprendí a mi mismo y sacudí mi cabeza, no, no dejaría que eso pasara, no me enamoraría de ese muchacho. Salí de la habitación y baje para reunirme con mis hombres, mientras pensaba ahora en la forma de explicarles todo esto.

Toda esa tarde hasta la noche, fue cargante…mis hombres haciéndome un interrogatorio acerca de la "muchacha" (así le confundían al pelirrojo) que había traído conmigo...y al final…los convencí de que era solo una mujer alemana que me había encontrado,…que bochorno….

Ya como a las 8, a la hora del té, subí a buscar al pelirrojo, -no sea que se haya fugado! No! …- pensaba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras…abrí la puerta del cuarto, y suspire de alivio -por lo menos no se había escapado- me dije, y pues, allí estaba él, sentado en mi cama mirando muy atentamente por la ventana quien sabe qué cosa, – Oye, debes comer algo…– le hable apoyándome en la puerta, vi cómo se estremeció, seguro que no me sintió llegar (ya que el estaba de espaldas)…Hn...De seguro que se asustó. Vi como se giro lentamente como si no quisiera verme –…Como te llamabas?– Le pregunte, fingiendo no acordarme, para entablar alguna conversación

– Shuichi…s-señor…– Me miro por un momento, con su rostro suplicante y luego bajo su mirada – Shuichi Minamino – Nunca me olvidaría de ese nombre…

– No me gusta tu nombre…– balbucié no muy claro –…Desde hoy te llamaras Kurama, responderás al nombre de Kurama, de acuerdo? –

– S-si señor…– Seguía con su mirada baja

– Bien…– Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, y me comenzaron a entrar los nervios...Porque? no lo entendía…pero…pronto saque mi inseparable cigallo y comencé a fumar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima…que ridículo me siento…

Luego de un momento salgo de mis locos pensamientos, ¡es cierto…Yo no vine a solo mirarle!…y veo que él piensa algo parecido porque la vergüenza se le alcanzaba a notar en su rostro enrojecido (aun manteniendo su cabeza gacha)

Por fin me moví y tome una de mis batas obviamente negras y se la tire a su lado en la cama – Ten, ponte eso…– Le ordene, y pues…él lo hiso…Se comenzó a desvestir enfrente de mi, sin vergüenza alguna...y eso me paralizo…de nuevo…comencé a sentir que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas!!…yo? Sonrojado?! – Oye…no quieres vestirte en privado?– Le pregunte sintiendo duda en mi voz, apuntando hacia la puerta de mi baño.

Él volvió su cabeza hacia mi, y luego continuo desvistiéndose, primero sus chalecos y todos los trapos que traía en el pecho, y luego fue por los pantalones…una parte de mi quería irse de ahí, pero otra…mas curiosa…Quería quedarse viéndole, y para mi mala suerte, esta ultima parte era la mas fuerte…

Luego de unos minutos vi como el pelirrojo por fin termino de vestirse con mi bata, sin nada de ropa abajo, y yo…Parado en el mismo lugar, petrificado, sentía inmensas ganas de ir hacia él y tomarlo, abrazarlo….mierda! que cosas digo…forcé a mis ojos a pestañar algunas veces y reaccione sacudiendo mi cabeza, como tratando de probar despertarme, si este se trataba de un mal sueño

– Estoy listo…– Me susurro con miedo en su voz, y caminó hacia mi…como modelándome

– Bien, bajemos…– Abrí la puerta y le tomé del brazo antes de que saliera – Si te preguntan, tu nombre es Kurama y eres alemán ¿entendiste?– Le susurre en el oído, muy cerca…Tanto que podía sentir un dulce olor proveniente de su cabello.

Él asintió con su cabeza y bajamos hasta el comedor.

– Allí vienen…– Escuche un susurro por parte de alguno de mis hombres al entrar, yo con Kurama al comedor, mil miradas se fijaron en nosotros

– Su amante…es muy hermosa– Alcancé a oír de otro

– Es bastante linda….– otro mas, ya me estaban hartando todos esos comentarios, ni idea tenían ellos de quien era ese muchacho y yo no podía, ni sabia que decirles…

Me senté entonces como si no los escuchara, seguido de Kurama, y cerré mis ojos un momento, tratando de contener mi ira, por todas las miradas de curiosidad y de lujuria qe le dirigían a mi 'invitado'. Mis hombres seguían comentando, hasta que no me contuve y di un fuerte golpe con mi puño en la meza, y todos con temor, guardaron silencio, -hn…por lo menos aun me respetan- me dije

– Señores, No quiero volver a llamarles de nuevo la atención– Mi voz, implacable y sabia para mis hombres, hacia eco en el salón, ya que todos guardaron silencio en el momento en que escucharon mi puño contra la pobre mesa – No quiero volver a escuchar a ninguno de ustedes, ningún rumor y ningún tipo de susurro a mis espaldas quedo claro?!– Agravé y oscurecí mi voz en esa última palabra, ya me estaba hartando de tantas boberías…

Me reí en mi interior, al ver como todos asentían como niños obedientes al mismo tiempo, bien…por lo menos, supongo, que con eso no volverán a comentar nada acerca del pelirrojo.

Por fin…en todo ese día, estuve tranquilo, mientras tomaba el té con Kurama, no se escucho de mis hombres ni un 'pio' y eso me hiso sentir bien; Fui el primero en terminar de merendar, seguido de Kurama, y subimos juntos hasta mi habitación.

A él lo deje entrar primero, – Debes bañarte… – Le dije entrando yo ultimo y cerrando la puerta con seguro

Él me miro por unos instantes, y comenzó a desabrocharse la bata… ¡¿Esque acaso no sentía vergüenza de desnudarse enfrente de mí?!...Si supiera lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en esos instantes, aquel calor que aunque lo negara, comenzaba a surgir de mis entrañas, y se reflejaba en mi rostro sonrojado…Y de nuevo, me quede perplejo, como una figura incapaz de moverse, mientras miraba como se quitaba la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, su fino y delineado cuerpo…

Hasta que por fin, su voz me saco de una especie de transe en el que yo me encontraba sumergido

–E-el baño?...–

– Hum?...– Sacudí mi cabeza y le mire, estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y yo ya no podía disimular el color de mis mejillas, ni el calor que sentía en cierta parte de mí cuerpo!…

– Donde esta el baño…– volvió a repetirme, y con un gran esfuerzo, logre mandar a mi brazo, para que apuntara hacia la puerta de mi baño, donde el pelirrojo entro y cerro la puerta…Luego de eso suspire, me apoye en la puerta, y me deje caer al suelo, aun no entendía como había pasado todo eso, y no sabia como me las arreglaría mas adelante, si esque por cosas de la vida, descubren por ejemplo que la supuesta chica pelirroja (así llaman mi hombres a Kurama) no era nada mas y nada menos que un joven judío, El que yo, "en uno de mis 5 minutos de locura", salve de que lo mataran….si descubrieran eso mis hombres, o otras personas…no sabría que hacer…

Entonces allí, en esa misma posición me quede, por todo el largo tiempo que demoraba el pelirrojo en ducharse, fumando el último cigarro de mi cajetilla diaria…hn...mis hombres siempre me dicen que deje ese vicio, pero yo por orgullo, jamás les haré caso a ellos u.u

– Estoy listo….– Volví a deleitarme por su suave tono de voz, que proveniente de la puerta de mi baño, y allí estaba el pelirrojo, envuelto en una de mis toallas, una roja, que a un costado tiene bordado con dorado mi nombre. Un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta la cabeza, al ver al muchacho este, semi desnudo y con todo su cabello mojado y alborotado…se veía...Sexy? …si…esa quizás era la palabra, pero ni con esa palabra lograba describir toda la belleza que relucía Kurama…Era imposible

Y yo, que no quería demostrar mis alborotados sentimientos, solo me quede en la misma posición, fumando mi cigarrillo...o bueno...lo que me quedaba de él.

Él entonces, comprendiendo mi acción, se encamino a mi cama y allí se sentó, comenzó a secarse la ropa y a vestirse con la bata que le había entregado anteriormente. Todo esto frente a mis ojos, ya no podía contenerme, y en mi mente, se comenzaba a formar la idea de pasar la noche con él, en el buen sentido…solo dormir sin hacerle nada al muchacho, O… eso intentaría…

…_**Continuara…**_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

Ulaaa!!!!

wiii…segundo capitulo Up!!...bueh…ojala que les aya gustado…y me dejan sus comentarios si? Pa ver como lo encuentran jeje,

Besos!! Nos vemus! -.o!


	3. Leaves Eyes Chapter III

Olas! Yo aki de nuevo n.n…bueh, comenzare a escribir

Enit Shadow: xD ajajja perdon por dejarlo hasta alli, pero ya vez…era pa que tuvieran mas ganas de leer este capi nnU… no te haré esperar mas…aquí te dejo el capi, y espero que te guste :) …bye!

Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee: bueh, no importa si no tienes tiempo pa dejarme un review largo, igual..gracias por leerme :D jaja y pues aquí lo continuo n.n …besos

Roseriot: ajajajaja seeh…lujuria, y en este capi habrá un poco mas…( dije solo un 'poco' xD)…neh,pero espero que te guste este capi!

Hino-chan: olas! nxn jeh que bien que a ti te aya gustado el fic tambien, me alegra mucho y ps..muchas gracias por el RR nOn!!

**-:·:-**

**Cap anterior:** _Él entonces, comprendiendo mi acción, se encamino a mi cama y allí se sentó, comenzó a secarse la ropa y a vestirse con la bata que le había entregado anteriormente. Todo esto frente a mis ojos, ya no podía contenerme, y en mi mente, se comenzaba a formar la idea de pasar la noche con él, en el buen sentido…solo dormir sin hacerle nada al muchacho, O… eso intentaría…_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

Pronto termino de vestirse, y se quedo mirándome, intercambiamos miradas por un buen tiempo hasta que llegue a incomodarme (imaginándome que él también se comenzaba a incomodar por tanto silencio), entonces me levante del piso y me acerque también a la cama y me senté en el lado opuesto en donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado, dándole la espalda y comencé a sacarme mi uniforme, …ese había sido un día muy pesado, tantas cosas en un mismo día…era obvio ya, que el imponente Hiei Jaganshi se cansara…

Termine de sacarme mis ropas quedado solo con mi ropa interior, fue en ese momento cuando sentí una curiosa mirada a mi espalda, yo también comencé a mirarlo de reojo, era Kurama, entendí entonces su silencioso mensaje, -¿¡donde dormiría él?!-...pues ya lo tenia planeado

Mire al frente otra vez, para que ese muchacho no viera mi sonrisa – Pronto te buscare un lugar donde puedas dormir, por ahora dormirás con migo…– sentencie, riéndome para mis adentros, mientras en mi mente comenzaban a formarse fantasías, de cómo seria dormir con ese muchacho, tan cerca de mi…se que no me contendría…

Sentí un pequeño gemido del muchacho al escucharme, fue una queja?...pues no me importa, lo que yo digo se hace, quiera o no quiera, por su bien el muchacho me debe obedecer.

Suspire cansado, me levante de mi cama y fui a apagar la única luz que alumbraba mi habitación, siendo vigilado por la mirada esmeralda del pelirrojo…-quizás este tramando una emboscada contra mi y escapar, pero…si sabe lo qué le conviene, no hará nada contra mi- meditaba yo mientras me volvía a encaminar hacia mi cama, luego de haber apagado la luz, y aunque todo estaba a oscuras y escasamente se filtraban débiles luces desde mi ventanal…podía ver a la perfección a ese pelirrojo mirándome, y yo, mirándolo a él, no le quitaría la mirada de ensima.

Llegue a mi cama por fin y me recosté, en mis negras sabanas, (porque ese era el color que mejor me describía), me acomode mejor y me entretuve observando al pelirrojo, que aun estaba sentado en mi cama, y no se movía ni un centímetro – Será mejor que te acuestes…– lo tenté, de seguro que se encontraba cansado, tanto sicológica y físicamente. Y, al ver que él no obedecía, comprendí su desconfianza y suspire con pesadez – No te haré nada, mientras tú no me provoques…no tienes porque tenerme tanta desconfianza – Le susurre lentamente para que comprendiera bien.

Vi como tembló un poco, y asintió con su cabeza (no podía ver su rostro porque él seguía sentado dándome la espalda). Lentamente se dejo caer en mi cama y se arropo con mis sabanas, muy cerca de mí, tanto así que me llegaba su aroma…a rosas? Si, esa era su esencia, olor a rosas…

Yo seguía mirándolo, estaba embelezado…y sin darme cuenta, aprovechando que él a cada momento iba cayendo mas y mas en su sueño, me fui acercando hasta rozarlo y abrazarlo posesivamente, rodeando su cintura…no podía creer que locura estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba, no me podía resistir…y así, me deje caer también en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-:·:-**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, me comencé a despertar, y abrí mis ojos para ser recibido por el dulce rostro de mi allegado, Kurama…su rostro tan cerca del mío, y yo aun abrazándolo…sentí inmensas ganas de besar sus labios, abiertos en esos momentos, como esperando que alguien los reclamara, me tentaban inmensamente…y su rostro tan relajado, era imposible resistirse a acariciarlo…No me contuve y poco a poco me fui acercando a sus labios, sintiendo su suave aliento por unos momentos, y sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los suyos, en un suave roce. Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de golpe de mi pecho, hasta que, deje sus labios, y él, aun durmiendo…nunca se enteraría de que robe un beso de sus labios por unos segundos…Pues ese seria mi secreto.

Me separe un poco de él, ya estaba satisfecho, ya había probado lo que tanto me provocaba…pero ahora sentía inmensas ganas por ir por mas de esos labios! Ahora sentía mas ganas de rozar aunque sea mi cuerpo con el suyo en un abrazo, sentía ganas de mas…pero por ese momento me contuve, no quería tampoco que este muchacho perdiera la poca confianza en mi…así que…tratare de ir de a poco, deseándolo en silencio- pensaba, mientras cambiaba de posición en mi cama y le daba la espalda al muchacho…para que no sospechara de nada…eso era lo mejor, por el momento. Y…volví dormirme.

Desperté, ahora si, luego de haber dormido sus buenas horas, y abrí lentamente mis ojos, para ser recibido, por ese chico, sentando frente a la cama mirándome…que hacia allí?...en ese momento recordé lo que había echo en la mañana…-y si él estaba despierto cuando lo bese?! Oh no!- pensaba mientras involuntariamente dejaba mostrar mi vergüenza en mis mejillas, era increíble…como una persona puede cambiar así a otra…en especial si es ami, que era el mas temido, por mi frialdad y audacia…era respetado por todos..y mírenme ahora…enamorado?...enamorado y embelesado de un hombre…que irónico

Mientras divagaba yo en mis pensamientos, note que él seguía allí, mirándome, con esa mirada esmeralda tan llena de sentimientos que no se podrían describir, y su cabello aun alborotado…Pero ya me estaba incomodando que me mirara tanto – Que pasa? – Refunfuñe con voz adormilada, mientras me estiraba de forma gatuna en mi cama…

Vi como pareció sonreír por unos segundos…Pero creo que fue mi imaginación –T-tengo hambre…– Susurro bajando su cabeza con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa, llevando sus manos a su vientre…

Retuve las ganas de reírme al ver su timidez, lo seguí mirando, -por lo menos creo que nunca se enterara de lo que le hice hoy en la mañana…robarle un beso de sus labios- pensaba triunfante

–Esperame un momento y bajamos a desayunar – perezosamente me levante de mi cama, ahora con el olor impregnado de ese muchacho y me fui al baño, a darme una ducha. No demore mucho y salí, envuelto en mis toallas, busque a mi pelirrojo por mi cuarto, y lo encontré frente a mi espejo, me pareció extraño eso pero…lo deje pasar – Oye...– Le llame y al oírme inmediatamente se volteo a verme – debes cambiarte…– dije, y me miro interrogante…y entonces entendí… ¡¿de donde sacaba ropa para cambiarse?!...Una idea se me paso por la cabeza y fui rápidamente a mi closet, y saque algunas prendas, esas que ya no me quedaban o que nunca use…las saque y se las deje en la cama…para que este pelirrojo escogiera – Elige la que mas te guste…– Le dije aparentando no sentir nada, cuando en el fondo sabia que me moría de ganas por verlo aunque sea una vez mas mudarse de ropa -soy un psicópata…- me reprendía en mi interior.

El se acerco a la cama curioso, y se detuvo a ver cada una de las ropas que le ofrecía, hasta que se decidió por una chaqueta larga junto con unos pantalones marrones y una bufanda del mismo color,-…hn…valla que es exquisito-

Se sentó en mi cama y como la noche anterior, comenzó a despojarse de mi bata, y comenzó a vestirse con las ropas que había escogido, ropas que por cierto…al haberse vestido por completo, hacían ver al pelirrojo demasiado tentador a la vista…

– Listo…– aseguro, mirándome y yo mirándolo a él embelesado

– Bien…–..Yo seguía mirándolo, hasta que reaccione…era verdad! Tenia que vestirme yo también!...pero...claro que no lo aria enfrente de él, así que tome mi uniforme y me fui a vestir al baño, y al salir, estaba el muchacho sentando en el centro de la cama, y una vez mas se me vinieron todas las ganas salvajes que sentía por tenerlo entre mis brazos…

Ocultando lo que en verdad sentía, le hice señas al chico para qué saliéramos del cuarto…Ese seria un laaargo día….

_**Contiuara**_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

Ahahaha…el final me recordo al de _Velmort le vampire_ n.nU… pero pues…no importa…emm, ps espero que les haya gustado el capi..y…perdonen por lo cortito pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas lago si T-T? …

**Atte:**

**x.scissors.x**


	4. Leaves Eyes Chapter IV

**Lux-Lunae**: jeh, ami tambien me gusta la historia y el Hiei por Kurama jeje…bueh, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme y ps, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, espero verte por aquí otra ve, besos!

**pack 2x1**: olas! Que bueno que te guste este fic tambien jeje…bueh, lo de Velmort le vampire, ya lo continuare no te procupes n.n…y tu tambien debes continuar tu fic 'trinta dias' que me facina.

**Glutamato de Sodio**: olas! Sip, este fic lo ice xq me inspire en la peli 'el pianista' es una de mis películas favoritas, me encanta jeje…Neh, perdon por demorar en actualizar y ps, este capi se viene mas largo xD!

**Hino-chan:** Hino-kun! Que bueno que sigas la historia tambien n.n…seeh, ya ve, mas largos…aver como me queda y me dejas un comentario nxn

**Nikky Hatake**: bueh, que bien que te haya gustado el fic, y ps, no te hare esperar y en este capi se biene un beso entre H y K, ojala t guste nn

**ealichan**: Perdon por la tardanza y que bueno que te halla gustado tanto eali-kun…y en este capi habrá accion no te procupes n.n, nos leemos

**-:·:-**

– _Listo…– aseguro, mirándome y yo mirándolo a él embelesado_

– _Bien…–..Yo seguía mirándolo, hasta que reaccione…era verdad! Tenia que vestirme yo también!...pero...claro que no lo aria enfrente de él, así que tome mi uniforme y me fui a vestir al baño, y al salir, estaba el muchacho sentando en el centro de la cama, y una vez mas se me vinieron todas las ganas salvajes que sentía por tenerlo entre mis brazos…_

_Ocultando lo que en verdad sentía, le hice señas al chico para qué saliéramos del cuarto…Ese seria un laaargo día…._

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

Desayunamos con mis hombres, y luego salí con el muchacho a la ciudad…o…lo que quedaba aun de ella, se que es peligroso, pero necesitaba conseguirle algún lugar donde el pelirrojo se hospedara ya que en la casona donde yo y mi tropa nos hospedábamos, ya no había espacio...Y bueno pues, le conseguí una habitación, en una de esas residenciales que aun sobrevivían intactas a pesar de los bombardeos; Esta estaba a una cuadra de la casona donde yo me hospedaba.

– Aquí te quedaras…– Comente abriendo el nuevo cuarto del pelirrojo, Este venia detrás mío, con miedo supongo…

–….– El no me contesto, como es de tímido…durante todo ese tiempo que llevo con él, solo me contestaba con pequeñas frases…

– Si necesitas algo, solo pidemelo vale?..Mañana veré si vengo a verte…– hn…Pareciera como si yo fuera un loco que habla solo,..Por lo menos me hubiera gustado recibir algún 'gracias' o 'esta bien' o algún gesto! …ya me estaba desesperando por el silencio de ese niño…

Entonces una imagen apareció en mi mente…la imagen de sus padres, aquellos ancianos que mate a sangre fría, la primera noche que vi al pelirrojo…Sentí por primera vez, culpa y arrepentimiento…me odie a mi mismo en ese momento. Era por mi mismo que ese muchacho es tan frió- Medite y suspire de cansancio, cerré la puerta tras de mi – Perdóname por lo que hice…– Susurre dificultosamente, …alguna vez me jure que jamás pediría perdón a nadie…pero por su culpa, acabo de romper mi juramento – N-no quise …y-o…– Levante mi mirada un segundo a verlo, y estaba ahí el muchacho, viéndome de perfil, con esa mirada triste – Y-yo no…quise matar a tus padres – Por fin! Termine la frase que tanto me costaba decir, Vi como el muchacho palideció, y sus ojos una ves mas, se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer miles por sus mejillas…-tsk…Envés de mejorarlo lo empeore, soy un torpe!- Fui un tonto, pero tenia que disculparme si o si.

El seguía llorando, y que debía hacer yo?!!...ya me estaba desesperando de nuevo, así que me acerque a consolarlo, y fue cuando al tratar de abrazarlo sentí un golpe en mi mejilla que me hiso retroceder, abrí mis ojos como platos ¿A-acaso me había golpeado?!! ..Pero…Vi enfrente de mi al pelirrojo asustado y aun llorando, con su mano derecha extendida… Acaso me dio una bofetada?!!

Lo mire sorprendido…aun no procesaba bien lo que había hecho – M-me golpeaste?... – Pregunte entre enojado y sorprendido, -wow…si que golpea fuerte!- mi conciencia su burlaba

Seguía el pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos abiertos par en par…supongo que no se esperaba reaccionar así, Lo seguí mirando, mientras su respiración agitada se iba normalizando…y. Yo…aun no encontraba palabras para hablar

Seguimos intercambiando miradas, hasta que quizás por cansancio, el pelirrojo suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez, quedando sentado en esta…– Y-yo…– Me hablaba con un hilo de voz que apenas podía distinguir, su voz ahogada quizás por emoción...

– No digas nada..– Lo silencié, con mi voz fría y sin expresión, si hubiera sido otra persona quien me hubiera golpeado…tengan la seguridad que ya la habría matado…Pero tratándose de él, no puedo hacerle nada – Fue mi culpa, Yo provoqué esto …– Culpa…acababa de agregar esa palabra a mi diccionario…Me acerque un poco hacia el muchacho, y levanté un poco su rostro con mi mano, y le hice que me mirara – Perdóname…– En mi voz no había emoción, y por dentro deseaba expresar tantas cosas..Pero mi orgullo aun no me lo permitía. Acaricie una de sus mojadas y sonrojadas mejillas (mojadas de tanto llorar) mientras el me miraba sorprendido, Me gustaría haber aprovechado ese momento para haber besado otra vez esos tiernos labios botón de rosa, Pero…sabia que ese no era el momento adecuado...No aun…

Me quede acariciándolo unos segundos, y me dispuse a salir del cuarto

– Espera…– Un susurro, bajito…hiso que me detuviera. Mire al pelirrojo que me detenía, por sobre mi hombro – Gracias…– Balbuceo suavemente, con esa dulce voz. Sentí como mi corazón brincaba, y me gire para que no viera mi rostro sonrojado…Ahora sabia que no estaba enojado

– Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy…Mañana vendré para ver como estas…si necesitas algo solo dime…– fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir del cuarto de Kurama. Sentí arrepentimiento por haberlo dejado solo… ¿y si le pasaba algo? …Pues si eso sucedía, quienes le hayan hecho algo, sabrán quien soy yo…los buscaría por aire, mar y tierra…y los mataría de la peor manera…como solo Hiei Jaganshi lo sabe hacer…- meditaba ahora saliendo de la residencial, …¿Qué dirán mis hombres cuando me vean con una mano marcada en mi mejilla?! (Por la bofetada que me había dado Kurama)…que vergüenza…

**-:·:-**

Ese día, recuerdo que fue uno de los mas aburridos durante mi estadía en ese lugar, y pues, como nos habíamos dispuesto a hacer, Revisamos la ciudad para asegurarnos que no quedaba ningún rebelde allí…todo se veía tranquilo...y ni yo ni mis hombres vimos ni una alma por el lugar…que equivocados estábamos entonces…

Rápido llego la noche, y mis hombres celebraron en la casona donde estábamos, mientras yo, ya estaba en la residencial donde había dejado a Kurama…

Toque su puerta suavemente, una puerta por cierto, de madera apolillada y vieja, que daba la impresión que si la tocabas con más fuerza, se haría mil pedacitos…

– Kurama…– susurre su nombre para que me respondiera, pero nadie salía a abrirme la puerta, así que, forcé la puerta para entrar al cuarto de Kurama, para ser recibido por oscuridad... -¿Estaba dormido? O…-me entraron los nervios, y si no estaba en el cuarto?!...no lograba ver nada, ya que solo había una ventana que con suerte, daba una tenue luz al cuarto, que no ayudaba a mi vista… – Kurama– Volví a susurrar su nombre, mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz, hasta que por fin la encontré, iluminando el pequeño cuarto del pelirrojo…mi corazón de pronto se contrajo al ver que no había rastro alguno del muchacho…Fruncí el seño con enojo... ¿Donde mierd…?

– Hiei…?– Una voz, suave y bajita, proveniente de la puerta, me hiso girarme rápidamente…era ese muchacho…

– Que haces afuera?!..– Le grite acercándome a él…vaya susto que me había dado, por un momento pensé que algo malo le había pasado!!

– Fui a dar un paseo por aquí cerca – un paseo… un paseo!! Eso era lo que menos deseara que hiciera solo!!! Y si alguien lo reconocía!!?

– No debiste salir!..– Me exalte, y lo tome del brazo, haciendo que entrara al cuarto, aprovechando de cerrar la puerta para tener mas privacidad…suspire hondo para tranquilizarme.. – Donde fuiste..?..– Le pregunte, normalizándole…

El dejo de mirarme y miró al suelo…– Quería ver…si había alguien mas que yo aquí… aparte de 'ellos'– con 'ellos' se refería a los alemanes y a los demás americanos que hospedaban ese lugar…

Cerré mis ojos con cansancio, y volví a abrirlos para mirarle sin expresión...– No lo vuelvas a hacer…– Le ordené

Él me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa – Que?!–

– Es peligroso…– Le dije mientras de mi bolso, sacaba algunos alimentos y ropas que le traía

– Tu no me dices que hacer…– Se sentó pesadamente en la cama, de brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado

– Y?...Acaso quieres morir?...– le dije, divertido por su comportamiento, mientras dejaba a su lado, en la cama, algunas ropas para que se cambiara

Él solo me miro, aparentando un enojo…Ese día comprendí que tratar con él era como tratar con un niño malcriado…

Me acerqué y me agache en frente de él, para tener una mejor vista de su rostro, me posicione entre sus piernas – Si quieres vivir, será mejor que me hagas caso, quieres? debes obedecer… Recuerda que me debes el favor se dejarte vivo… ¿lo harás?– le recalque

El cambio su mirada de enojo a una triste y no me contesto nada

– Lo tomare como un si – concluí y me levante acariciando con mi mano fugazmente una de sus mejillas…no podía dejar de desear tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él…ya se estaba volviendo mi obsesión...

Entonces, me encamine de nuevo a la salida, ya era tarde y tenia que ver a mis hombres! Pero antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, sentí unos brazos que me aprisionaban: Detrás de mí alguien me abrazaba…Abrí mis ojos sorprendido -seria que?...Kurama?- pensaba ilusionado…gire mi rostro para tratar de mirar a mis espaldas y alcancé a ver una cabecita roja apoyada en mi…Kurama me abrazaba, por primera vez ese muchacho se atrevía a tocarme…

– Quédate…– Escuche uno de aquellos susurros de suplica que balbuceaba. Sentí como escondía su rostro entre mis ropas, aun en la misma posición: El rodeándome con sus finos brazos, descansando sus manos en mi pecho, y yo parado ahí sin saber que hacer aun…

Suspire hundo y cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en que decirle…

–…No quiero quedarme solo…– Volvió a balbucear

¿Cómo decirle que no? – Lo haré…– Le susurre…tratando de suavizar mi voz, sentí como lentamente me soltaba y aproveché ese momento para girarme y verle frente a frente

Y, ahí estaba, yo hipnotizado una vez mas, viendo embelezado cada milímetro de su rostro, y él, parado frente a mi…Noto como apenas me llega hasta los hombros… manteniendo su mirada verde fija en mi…

No me pude contener las ganas, y me acerque un poco a él, mientras seguíamos intercambiando miradas, cómplices en esos momentos…

Bajé mi rostro a la altura del suyo…Él en respuesta entrecerró sus ojos, y abrió levemente sus rojos labios…como esperando algo….Y simplemente…era imposible resistirse a tal tentación…

Me acerqué un poco mas y clave mi vista en sus labios, hasta que, no pude mas y …Lo bese, rozando mis labios con los suyos, mientras mis manos comenzaron a acercarse a su cintura, para incentivarlo a que respondiera al beso también…y tímidamente sentí como sus labios también comenzaron a moverse junto con los míos …Me estaba respondiendo…

En un impulso que no pude contener, lo tome de la cintura firmemente, lo acorrale contra la puerta y lo bese con mas pasión, él continuaba mi ritmo.

Pero yo quería mas…Y con mi lengua, acaricie sus labios. El pelirrojo comprendió y entreabrió la boca, dejándome entrar y explorar su dulce cavidad, mientras el tímidamente hacia lo mismo en la mía.

Sentí sus finos brazos apoyarse levemente sobre mis hombros, aun no me tenia la suficiente confianza…

Aquel beso, duro unos segundos mas, hasta que por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar…mi mente no procesaba bien lo que recién había ocurrido, y sentía mis mejillas arder…como odiaba eso…

Agitado, dirigí mi mirada al pelirrojo, aun acorralado, entre la puerta y yo, sus mejillas encendidas…casi del mismo color de sus cabellos…sus ojos entre abiertos…y sus labios, rojos con un fino hilillo de nuestra saliva…Sentí tantas cosas que deseaba hacerle…Pero me resistí, y solo atine a abrazarlo…lastima que él no me lo devolviera…

Luego de un incomodo silencio, decidí hablar

– Tienes que dormir…– Le comente, mientras lo llevaba conmigo a la cama, yo rodeando sus hombros con uno de mis brazos,…aun rojo por aquel beso -¿Qué había sido eso?- me preguntaba a mi mismo…Fue un momento único...La primera vez que yo probaba sus labios con su consentimiento, y él además me respondía!!...Pero…ahora no se que pasará, si él me dejara volver a hacerlo o no…era mi gran duda…ya que no había articulado ni una sola palabra desde el beso…

Se senté en su cama, en la pequeña cama del cuarto a decir verdad, de una sola plaza…Me vinieron los nervios una vez mas, tendría que dormir muy cerca de el pelirrojo!...la vergüenza se me subía al rostro…

– Hiei…– Me llamo el pelirrojo, ya recostándose con la misma ropa que traía puesta, en su cama…

– Hum?...– Hice una mueca…desconcertado aun

Él solo se acomodo mas en su cama, entre sus sabanas, e hiso un espacio, invitándome a acostarme también…

Comprendí, y lo siguiente que hice fue sacarme la parte superior de mi uniforme, quedando solo con mis pantalones puestos, fui a apagar la luz y me deje caer en la vieja cama, siendo recibido por unos tímidos brazos que se enredaban en mi torso...Respondí al abrazo y deje que el pelirrojo apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho…No sabia bien lo que pasaba

– Me gustas…– Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir, antes que se durmiera…Le gusto?...eso era lo ultimo que faltaba para confundirme mas aun…las cosas pasaban muy rápido, Pero…no quise analizar nada en esos momentos…y solo suspire serrando mis ojos, y abrazando mas al pelirrojo, dejándome caer yo también en un profundo sueño…

_**Contiuara**_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

termine…y ya ven? Mas largo …bueh, nose cuanto demore en actualizar mis fics, porque últimamente e tenido varios problemas y tengo un tio hospitalizado xq tiene un tumor en la cabeza, y eso no me tiene muy bien…espero q sean pacientes…y gracias por leer

los quiere un monton:

**x.scissors.x**


	5. Leaves Eyes Chapter V

Bien…aqi estoy de nuevo, he comenzado a escribir nuevamente…Y a gusto, ya que mi tio, a quien le habian detectado un tumor en la cabeza, ya ha sido operado, esta en la casa nuevamente y esta mejorando muy bien…Salio adelante, quisas por las ganas d vivir que tiene, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Antes de comenzar con el capi, agradezco grandemente a todos quienes se preocuparon por el estado de mi tio, y comprendieron mi situación, mil gracias…

Pero bueh, ahora me siento con muchas ganas de escribir, asi qe, antes del capi, les contesto Reviews xD

**Pack 2x1**: jaja, no sabes lo mucho qe me alegra que te guste mi fic!! Aww…seeh, yo adoro Hiei seme, y me gusta hacerlo mas alto en los fics xP…sqe en el anime…TxT le falta altura….jeje, pero bueh, Lei tu fic 'Treinta Días' esta muuuy interesante!! 0///0 …aunque no te deje RR, pero lo haré ahorita xP… Y espero qe lo continúes!! No debes dejarlo botado:D

**Nikky Hatake**: Te agradezco, haberte preocupado por el estado de mi Tío, y pues, como dije, ya esta mejor  …aww, me alegra qe te haya gustado el capi jeje ..:D Nos vemos pronto!

**yuriyouko** YuriYouko-kun no tienes que disculparte n.n jeje, con tal q disfrutes el fic io soi feliz jaja…bueh, no te procupes, que si pienso ponerle lemon y haré lo que pueda para que me salga bien x)...nos leemos! cuídate

**eali-chan**: Gracias por leer y también por desear que mi tío se mejorara, y pues, gracias también por tener paciencia y esperarme jeje…bueh, nuse si en este capi habrá mas acción pero, haré lo posible ps! 

**Lux-Lunae**: Gracias por seguir mi historia, y también preocuparte por la salud de mi tío…espero que este capi también te guste nxn, haber si me dices como me quedo, nos leemos!!

**Hoshiyo-hime** A ti, te lo agradezco grandemente, por 'escucharme' por el msn, y aconsejarme. Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, eres muy valiosa como persona…Bueh, muchas gracias también por felicitarme jeje…no olvides que tu también eres una muy buena escritora nOn!...bueh, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos!!

**Yatten-Kitsune** La ultima pero no menos importante. Mil gracias por haberme corregido, y pues, sobre la discontinuidad en el primer capitulo que me dijiste…mmm no la he notado aun…esque, en el primer capitulo, digamos que Hiei comienza a escribir en un Diario Personal. El fic empieza con él, describiéndose y luego comienza a contar su historia…quizás no se entendió bien? …Oh, tu eres la autora de "Juntos Por La Eternidad" cierto?? Déjame decirte, qe ese fue uno d los mejores Fics que leí, esta muy bello, aunque hay algunas partes muy tristes que casi me hicieron llorar…y pues, me encanto la idea de que una historia fuera relatada por Hiei…y…pues, para hacer Leaves Eyes…me inspire en tu historia, de veras me fascinó, Eres muy buena escritora :)

oxo…agradecí bastante no? xD Jajajaa…bueh, ahora si, las dejo con el fic…espero que lo disfruten si?

**-:·:-**

– _Me gustas…– Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir, antes que se durmiera…Le gusto?...eso era lo ultimo que faltaba para confundirme mas aun…las cosas pasaban muy rápido, Pero…no quise analizar nada en esos momentos…y solo suspire serrando mis ojos, y abrazando mas al pelirrojo, dejándome caer yo también en un profundo sueño…_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

Desperté temprano en la mañana, debía ver a mis hombres, ya que la noche anterior me había quedado con Kurama…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no me quería levantar, pero debía hacerlo…Me dispuse entonces a levantarme pero un peso en mi me lo impidió…

Aclare mi vista un poco, y vi acostado sobre mi al pelirrojo, rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura – K-Kurama….– susurre, y entonces se me vinieron a la mente todo lo que había sucedido anoche…El beso…Y luego ese 'Me gustas... .' que me había confesado Kurama…Al recordarlo mis mejillas se ruborizaron levemente

Mi mente era una ensalada de pensamientos, y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco…Acomode al muchacho suavemente en la cama, para poder levantarme y comencé a vestirme y a arreglarme entonces, siendo acompañado por la melodía que producía Kurama al respirar…

Cuando hube terminado, dirigí mi mirada una vez mas a su rostro dormido, Tenia que besarlo una vez mas…solo una…necesitaba probarlo y así lo hice…probé sus labios, en un roce fugaz nada mas…y salí del cuarto, dejándolo sólo, para ver a mis hombres…que deberían estar preocupados por mi…

**-:·:-**

– Señor Hiei! Estábamos preocupados por usted! – Me encontraba en la entrada de la casona en donde nos hospedábamos, y justo antes de que tocara siquiera la puerta para que me abrieran, ésta fue abierta bruscamente por uno de mis hombres. Preocupado por mí

– Hn…– Gruñí, metiéndome las mano en los bolsillos, entrando a la casona…para ser recibido por toooooda mi tropa, mirándome preocupados por mi…a veces, llegan a ser como niños molestos…

Me encamine hacia la escalera, yendo a mi cuarto, a darme un merecido baño…pero pronto surgieron diferentes susurros y rumores por parte de mis hombres, que no tardaron en llegar a mis oídos…

_- Donde habrá estado?...-_ uno

_- …Quizás donde esa pelirroja (Kurama)…oí que eran amantes…-_ otro….

Parecían esas ancianas que rumoreaban con sus vecinas…y no paraban de hablar…hn…ya me estaba hartando, todo era una ola de susurros, todos comentando a la vez…pero había uno…

_- Hn…esa pelirroja…debe de ser su concubina…ya era hora que el señor tuviera una -_ Eso, me hiso perder los estribos…

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, me gire, desde la escalera, a mirar a mis hombres, buscando quien había sido el maldito que había dicho eso.

Al verme, pude ver en los ojos de mis hombres, el miedo puro…menos…en uno…

– Quien mierda dijo eso?!– Grite fúrico.

Todos mis hombres se fueron moviendo de apoco, para delatar a quien había dicho tal cosa, era…obviamente uno de mis hombres, apoyado en una de las paredes de la sala, con sus brazos cruzados…– Youko…– susurre, apretando fuertemente mis puños

Anakeru Youko, uno de mis hombres, el más rebelde y antisocial de todos. Y el único que siempre conseguía hacerme enojar…era un pendejo…

Lo llame por su nombre completo una vez mas, para que me mirase,…su mirada llena de superioridad chocó con la mía unos segundos…

Baje la escalera, llegando a donde estaba este tipo, ninguno de mis hombres siquiera, se interpuso en mi camino…Me quede frente a frente a él, tenia largos cabellos plateados amarrados con un débil lazo que apenas los sujetaba, ojos infinitamente dorados, de piel blanca…– Repite lo que dijiste…– Le ordene, resistiéndome las ganas de borrarle de un solo golpe aquella sonrisa burlona y confiada que siempre me dedicaba…bastardo…

Él solo mantuvo aquella sonrisa…– Para que repetirlo, si lo tiene muy bien grabado, cierto?...– Fue lo único que contesto, con su voz profunda y divertida…eso fue suficiente para que yo quisiera matarlo allí mismo…Y sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo tiré al piso y comencé a golpearlo por todas partes… nadie se mete con el pelirrojo…

Mis buenos hombres, se me abalanzaron encima, tratando de despegarme de aquel imbesil…pero cuando alguien me provoca, nadie me detiene…y yo seguía llenando a esa mierda con golpes…

Luego de unos minutos moliéndolo a golpes, deje que mis hombres nos separaran…Youko se sentó, apoyándose a la pared, con su rostro, pecho y brazos golpeados…jadeando y sonriendo nuevamente…– Esto…no cambiara las cosas…señor– comentó, cansadamente, pero aun manteniendo en alto su arrogancia….

Yo solo escupí al suelo con rabia, mientras mis hombres aun me mantenían agarrado…Quizás por miedo a que volviera a golpearlo…No dije nada mas, y de un solo tirón, me solté del agarre de mis hombres…y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, con la rabia aun en mi pecho

Subí a mi cuarto, y como me lo había propuesto…me di un buen baño, tratando de olvidarme del imbesil de Youko…mientras el agua caliente relajaba mi ahora tenso cuerpo….

Debía hacer algo contra él…para que de una vez por todas, aprendiera quien manda a quien aquí…Salí del baño, sin preocuparme de llevar la toalla amarrada en la cintura, me daba igual…De todas formas...Estaba solo en mi cuarto...y nadie me vería…

Me vestí rápidamente, con uno de mis fieles uniformes…y fue, justo en ese momento, que algo sobre mi cama, llamo mi atención – que mierd…?– me mordí la lengua por mis nervios, al ver lo que estaba tirado en la cama…Era la insignia que llevaba el pelirrojo…Era aquella que yo le arrebaté de sus ropas para que no descubrieran que era un judío (vease: Leaves Eyes Cap 1) …Recuerdo, luego de habérsela rasgado de sus ropas, que la guarde en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme, el cual deje guardado en mi closet…

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente…-acaso…acaso alguien había intruseado mis ropas y me había descubierto?- …miles de ideas se formaron en mi cabeza, sobre que alguien sabia lo que había echo por el pelirrojo…y si me delataban, me metería en grandes problemas…todo lo que había formado se derrumbaría!! No podía ser…!

Rápidamente tome la maldita insignia y lo único que atine a hacerle, fue tirarla por el escusado de mi baño, para poder deshacerme de ella de una buena vez!...y así nadie nos descubriría, ni al pelirrojo ni a mi…Ése, fue otro momento memorable de mis '5 minutos de locura'…

Suspire con alivio, al escuchar el sonido del retrete,…La insignia ya había desaparecido…cerré mis ojos con cansancio, y busqué entre mis bolsillos mis cigarros y mi encendedor…necesitaba relajarme…

Baje. Luego donde mis hombres, aparentando como siempre calma y los reuní en la sala, para tener una seria conversación sobre no intrusear en los cuartos de los demás y menos en el de su comandante (ósea yo..)

Aunque los interrogué, nadie se atrevió a decirme quien había intruseado mi closet…debía descubrir al intruso y hacerlo callar, antes que me meta en grandes problemas…mierda…¡¿Por qué no me deshice de esa insignia antes?! …me hubiera ahorrado todo esto…

**-:·:-**

4 Días pasaron desde aquel 'insidente'…y aun no descubría a quien se había atrevido a meterse en mi cuarto, pero, ya tenia mis sospechas: Youko, él me resonaba una y otra vez en mi mente…quizás habrá sido él, pero, no podía juzgarlo así como así…debía tener alguna evidencia que lo comprobara…Y así, como milagro caído del cielo, una noche, mientras paseaba por los pasillos…escuche a unos cuantos de mis hombres hablando con Youko

– _Eso es verdad? encontraste 'eso' en su bolsillo?...– _una voz, proveniente de una de las habitaciones, llamó mi atención

– _No creo que haya sido verdad…–_ Otro comento, incrédulo

– _Encontré la estrella en su bolsillo…el símbolo Judío– _La voz inconfundible de Anakeru…

– _No lo puedo creer…y de donde la habrá sacado?...–_

– _No me preguntes!. Lo solo la encontré allí! Jaja…– _una fuerte risa sarcástica, inconfundible de Youko _–…apuesto a que debe estarse tirando los cabellos tratando de descubrir quién se metió en su cuarto! Jajajaa…– _

No quise seguir escuchando aquella conversación, la sangre me hervía y ya había descubierto al intruso… ahora mi mente comenzaba a formularse diferentes ideas para vengarme de ese imbesil…como dice el dicho 'ojo por ojo, diente por diente'…ahora mi gran temor es que él no se atreva a abrir la boca! Con tal que no lo haga…procurare que mi venganza no sea tan dolorosa para él…

Me propuse a salir de la casona, me vestí con ropas oscuras y muy abrigadoras, ya que afuera nevaba...Salí de la casona, para ser recaído por un bello y blanco paisaje:

Edificios semi derrumbados, casas destruidas, otras intactas…estaban cubiertas por una manta blanca de nieve…Suspiré hondo para relajarme y me encamine a la residencial donde hospedaba mi pelirrojo…

No demore en llegar, entré para ser recibido por nadie, la casona estaba bacía y ni un alma circulaba por ahí…subí silenciosamente las escaleras, para pasar inadvertido y llegue por fin al cuarto de mi muchacho, en el penúltimo piso…

Me di el gusto de abrir la puerta sin tocar…

– Kurama?...– Lo llame, buscándolo con la mirada, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

Él se encontraba parado, mirando muy atentamente por la pequeña y sucia ventana del cuarto, dándome la espalda

Volví a llamarlo por el nombre que yo le había dado, entonces pareció reaccionar y lentamente se giro hacia mi – Hiei, señor…– susurro bajito, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a mi…

Yo me quede una ve mas mirándolo como un bobo, esque no lo podía evitar, y sé que ustedes tampoco si estuvieran en mi lugar…se veía tan...Bello?...si…Así era… bestia un chaleco de lana rojo con una bufanda negra que hacia conjunto con el gorro del mismo color que llevaba puesto…su rostro, decorado con un rubor en sus mejillas y en su nariz, quizás por el frió…y aquellos labios siempre rojos y suaves que tuve tantos deseos de besar una vez mas…díganme ustedes…pondrían resistirse?...Pues yo no…

No lo haba venido a visitar desde la ultima vez, ya que me encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de descubrir quien había intruseado mis cosas…hn…pero ahora, me daría el gusto de pasar un tiempo con mi muchacho…mío…O eso esperaba…ya que no sabia si me permitiría besarle otra vez, pero, nada cuesta intentar…

Reprimí todos los malos pensamientos y me encamine hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente una vez mas, repitiendo la escena de la noche anterior, cuando lo bese…

Me quede mirándolo a los ojos, tenia tantos deseos de abrazarlo, de tocarlo y de besarlo…tantas cosas juntas…pero retuve mis impulsos, y solo seguí mirándolo…

Sus ojos, de un vivo verde, brillaban ligeramente de emoción…Tanto, que yo podía verme reflejado en ellos

– Hiei…– susurró de un momento a otro, con su suave voz, mientras sus mejillas se volvían mas rojas aun, como su cabello…pareció pensarlo unos minutos y luego me abrazo, posando sus brazos sobre mis hombros…

Reaccione, posando mis brazos sobre su bien delineada cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí…haciendo el abrazo mas apretado…Él apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y me permitió sentir su dulce perfume…

Fui moviendo mi cabeza, discretamente hasta estar nuevamente frente a frente a su rostro, pero sin deshacer el abrazo…apoyé mi frente en la suya, mientras inconscientemente mis ojos estaban clavados en sus labios, sentía tantos deseos de probarlos…y solo esperaba a que Kurama me dejara hacerlo…

Y, el pelirrojo pareció leer mis pensamientos: Se paró en las puntas de sus pies, para alcanzar mi boca y posar suavemente sus labios en los míos…en un tímido y delicado beso, sus dulces labios posados en los míos…se sentía tan bien, tanto, que me sumergí en mis pensamientos, mientras sentía sus labios moverse sobre los míos

Traté de reaccionar para contestar al beso pero, cuando ya había vuelto a la realidad, Kurama ya había dejado de abrazarme y de besarme y ahora solo me miraba…tsk! Soy un tonto…

– Donde estabas?...– Su dulce voz, pura como la nieve…resonó en mis oídos…-acaso me habrá extrañado?- me pregunte mentalmente ilusionado

– Estuve ocupado con mis hombres…– susurre y seguí mirándolo

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, ya que tampoco sabia que era lo que el pelirrojo sentía!..No sabia si en realidad yo le gustaba…o aquel beso solo era un saludo y nada mas…estaba confundido…

Un escalofrió de pronto recorrió mi espalda, lo que me hiso inconscientemente abrazarme a mi mismo…el cuarto estaba realmente frió, y no comprendía cómo el pelirrojo no se quejaba…Pronto vi como se encaminó hasta la pequeña cocina, pequeña y sucia…

– Kurama…– Lo lame, llegando yo también hasta la cocina y me apoye en una de las paredes, mirando cómo preparaba agua caliente…Las ganas de llevármelo nuevamente a la casona donde yo dormía no tardador en llegar…deseaba sacarlo de este lugar y tenerlo solo para mi…pero, sé que esto traería…Muchos, muchos problemas…mas de los que tengo!

– Si señor?...– Él se volteo a mirarme, con una sonrisa tímida

Me acerqué curioso y me posicioné detrás de él, muy cerca…tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba –que haces?...– le pregunte, agregándole a la frase mi típico tono desinteresado…

El rió tontamente y volvió a su quehacer, sin siquiera moverse – Me preguntaba si usted tenia frió…Y…pensaba hacer té para calentarlo…–

Mis ojos destellaron de lujuria…y mi mente pervertida comenzó a encontrarle el doble sentido a esa frase…oh no…– en serio?...– susurre con voz ronca, mientras me acerque un poco mas a él, hasta rozarlo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y mis manos puestas en su cintura levemente…me estaba descontrolando…

Él asintió levemente con su cabeza, pude notar como se estremecía cada vez que yo hacia algún movimiento cerca de él…Y yo por ninguna razón deseaba separarme…Mi respiración tan cerca de su oreja y mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro me permitían sentir aquel aroma que adoro tanto…suspiré, cuando cerré los ojos y tomé al pelirrojo por la cintura con mis brazos, fuertemente…

– Mhnn…s-señor Hiei…– Lo oí suspirar, mientras se apoyaba con sus manos sobre superficie de la cocina, para no perder el equilibrio en el momento en que yo deslice mis manos un poco mas abajo, hasta escabullirme por debajo de sus chalecos…

– Mm?...– Pregunté inocentemente, hundiendo mi nariz en los fragantes cabellos de su nuca

Con un movimiento rápido que no logré percibir con claridad, el pelirrojo se giró para encararme…Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi cuello, obligándome a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro…

Hubo una pausa de silencio…donde sólo se lograba escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones..– Que cree que hace?..– Preguntó de pronto, mientras me dedicaba una inocente mirada…

Contuve el aliento, y abrí mis ojos con supresa, desconcertado…-Que qué hacia?... acaso ésto no es lo que quería? Eh?!- confundido y sin darme cuenta, hice una mueca…motivo por el cual el pelirrojo sonrió y se acercó un poco mas (si esque era posible)…esperando a que yo reaccionara

Desorientado, pestañé varias veces…no lograba ubicarme, hasta que una vez mas, unos rojos labios sellaron los míos…reaccioné rápidamente, -esta vez responderé!- me decía a mi mismo y así, cerré los ojos y comencé a contestar al beso que Kurama me daba, acariciando con mis manos su estrecha espalda…

Podía sentir como reía en el beso, y no lo comprendí hasta que se separó y comenzó a reír, limpiándose disimuladamente un hilillo de saliva de sus labios…

– Que es tan gracioso?!...– Grite, entre enojado y confundido…mis malditas mejillas rojas como tomates, podía sentirlas arder…

– Hubieras visto tu expresión Jajajaa…era una broma!!…– sonrió alegremente y comprendí que ese 'que cree que hace?' que había dicho antes de besarme era solo una broma…suspire con alivio y me tranquilice…Por lo menos…ahora tenia las cosas mas claras…

Fingí enojo y sonreí – Tu!!...– lo llamé y lo atrapé en mis brazos, sin dejarlo escapar, mientras despeinaba sus cabellos…maldita broma que me había jugado!

– Ajajaja Hiei no! Basta!– me reclamaba, tratando de escapar de mi agarre, moviéndose para tratar se soltarse

Tanto así, que en un movimiento brusco, terminamos por caer al suelo…él encima de mi, sonriente y todo despeinado…no paraba de reírse…nunca pensé que fuera un chico tan risueño…

Volví a sonrojarme al notar la posición en que nos encontrábamos...El pelirrojo montado en mis caderas con sus brazos a mis costados…sacudí mi cabeza un poco, para alejar los malos pensamientos que de pronto llenaron mi mente, mientras Kurama seguía riéndose sin siquiera sospechar todas las locas ideas que asomaban en mi mente…

Vi cómo se acercó y rozó la punta de su nariz con la mía – Pareces un tomate!...– Susurro divertidamente para luego besarme fugazmente y levantarse para apagar la tetera que ya hervía desde hace mucho tiempo…

Yo solo me senté en el piso a mirarlo…-Kurama- repetí su nombre en mi mente. No podía creer cuanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo, y cuanto había cambiado yo, por su culpa…-el amor puede cambar a las personas…incluso a mi- me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos…

**Contiuara**

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

Ya ven…le dije que teni muchas ganas de escribir hoy…espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios )….

**Atte:**

**x.scissors.x**


	6. Leaves Eyes Chapter VI

Awww…bueh, tiempo de actualizacion…mmm….iba a subir un nuevo fic…pero mejor no nnU…sqe me dio un poco de verwenza por el tema d eaquel fic…pero…subire otro, no se si les valla a gustar, se llamara 'Ocean Soul' ya veran xq…y ps, antes de continuar mi Leaves Eyes, contesto RR

**Nikky Hatake**: grax por seguir leyendome :) …xD Jajajaa pensaste qe había lemon? Jajajaa, por el momento no habra, pero te aseguro que mas adelante me are uno ps :D …jeh, Youko u.u…provocara muchos problemas ese tipo…pero bueh…no te puedo adelantar nada. Gracias por el comentario n.n

**Aio-Chan**: awww…por tu review creo qe te encanto el capi jiji…bueno muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leerme amiga, oh, por cierto, lei tu fic ese 'hab 313'te quedo genial…bastante oscuro …pero bueh, oh!! Cuando actualizas 30 dias?!!! Tienes qe avisarme:D oh por cierto…eres de chile??? Aww de qe parte??!!

**eali-chan** awww eali-kun, tu fic 'ladron' me encanta, pronto te dejare un RR, sqe se me ha olvidado nnU…pero de veras, me facina…jajajaja seeh, creo q meter a Youko fue inesperado…pero qeria inluirlo ps n.n…bueh, ia no t hago esperar mas, espero qe te guste este capi igual. Besos!!

**Yatten-Kitsune** nnU, jijiijiji, es verdad, de veras me encanta como escribas n.n….oh!! pronto subiras nuevos fics??? Qe bien!! Ojala sea pronto jiji….bueh, gracias por leer! Besos!

**Lux-Lunae** jaja muchas gracias por tu review…nnU seeeh, es un pokito difícil imaginarse a Youko sin orejas ni cola…pero aww se veria muy mono de todas formas Jajajaa….bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo, y me dices que opinas vale? Gracias por seguir mi historia

**Kurami-kun**: amiga jajja grax por el review, y pos, iwal te extraño, no hemos hablado desde hace tiempo ya :( ….pero bueh, espero verte conectada por el chat pronto sip? Besotes kurami-chan cuidate!!!

Ok, ahora sip n.n…los dejos con el fic.

**-:·:-**

_Yo solo me senté en el piso a mirarlo…-Kurama- repetí su nombre en mi mente. No podía creer cuanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo, y cuanto había cambiado yo, por su culpa…-el amor puede cambar a las personas…incluso a mi- me dije a mi mismo en mis pensamientos…_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

Pronto y sin darme cuenta, paso medio mes…y…recibimos ordenes para poder retirarnos de Polonia de una vez…Nuestra misión allí había terminado…

– Mierda!...– grite, enterrando un cuchillo de mantequilla en la pobre mesa de la sala de mi casona…no podía creer todo lo que pasaba, maldito sea el tiempo…

Sinceramente no deseaba irme, porque si lo hacia, dejaría para siempre a mi muchacho…que haría yo sin él!? Simplemente me moriría…si solo…si solo no lo hubiera conocido, nada de esto me estaría pasando ahora…- enterré mi rostro en mis manos, tratando de contener amargas lagrimas…si…el bizarro Hiei Jaganshi también llora…

Era medio día, y mis hombres preparaban eso a lo que ellos llamaban 'comida saludable' y yo estaba solo, sentado en la mesa, esperando a que me sirvieran mi almuerzo…

Fue en ese instante cuando sentimos una gran explosión, muy cerca, que retumbo en mis oídos…Rápidamente me pare y baje al subterráneo a buscar mis armas, mientras mis hombres hacían los mismo…

Salí de la casona para ser recibido por una ola de humo…el olor a pólvora y sangre combinados me recordó cómo destruimos esta ciudad…Kurama…

– Comandante Hiei! La explosión ha sido muy cerca!! – Grito uno de mis subordinados…yo solo lo mire y asentí con la cabeza

Mis hombres no tardaron en alistarse y estar a mi lado, eso me enorgullecía, sabia que podía contar con ellos…

Mis ojos, acostumbrados al humo, comenzaron a ubicarse, para poder encontrar el lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión…y para mi mala suerte, fue a una cuadra, de la residencial donde yo deje al pelirrojo…Mi corazón dio un fuerte salto y el miedo invadió mi cuerpo…tenia que ir por Kurama..Ahora!..– Mierda!!...– Grite, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con rabia, no podía dejar que alguien destruyera lo que mas quería!...Comencé a correr con furia hasta la residencial, a salvar a mi amante

– Comandante!!...– Mis hombres preocupados y alertas me siguieron, cuidando mi espalda…Yo les ordene a que buscaran a los causantes de la explosión, ya que no quería que nadie me siguiera…

Llegue, en segundos, y forcé la puerta para entrar, había muchas personas, Alemanes y Americanos, seguro tan asustados por la explosión que decidieron salir de sus cuartos y mantenerse juntos…pero por ninguna parte vi a Kurama y solo él me importaba. Corrí rápidamente hasta las escaleras. La gente gritaba desesperadamente…seguro por miedo al verme armado con tantas armas…pero…Hn…No me preocuparía por eso ahora…

Subí casi volando hasta el penúltimo piso, y abrí la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo..– Kurama!..– lo llame, con mi voz desgarrada por la emoción…desesperado lo busque con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos…Como tratando de protegerse…

Rápidamente corrí hasta él, alcancé su mentón con una de mis manos e hice que me mirara…– H-Hiei?...– susurro con su voz entre cortada…y sin dejarme a mi articular alguna palabra me abrazo, y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, comenzando a llorar…yo lo recibí, rodeándolo protectoramente con mis brazos, dejando mi lanzallamas a un lado en el piso, para poder abrazar a mi amante mejor

De un momento a otro, una fuerte explosión resonó nuevamente, esta vez más cerca tanto, que al momento de la explosión se produjo un ligero temblor en la casona…mi pelirrojo gritó y yo alcance a tapar sus oídos para que el ruido no lo afectara – Tenemos que irnos!..– Le grite para que me escuchara, el asintió con la cabeza y lo tome de la mano para salir del cuarto, no sin antes tomar mi inseparable arma…

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras, la gente allí trataba de salir y otras entrar de la residencial…todo era una caos…

Por fin logre salir de la residencial con el pelirrojo aun tomado de la mano, y lo lleve a donde me hospedo, específicamente al sótano, donde por lo menos estará más protegido

Salí lo mas rápido que pude, mas aliviado ya que mi pelirrojo estaría fuera de peligro, y fui donde mis hombres…Los vi a ellos disparando uno de los edificios que aun se mantenía en pie…algo andaba mal…acaso no nos habíamos encargado de todos los rebeldes?

Pues no era así: Dentro del edificio podía ver a mucha gente con sus rostros semitapados…tsk, malditos rebeldes…Fui corriendo hasta mis hombres y me prepare para disparar mi lanzallamas hacia el edificio, mis hombres retrocedieron dejándome espacio…sabían lo que haría y por eso siempre me apodaban 'Demonio del Fuego' ya que mi arma favorita eran los lanzallamas…

Apunte hacia las ventanas del edificio, mientras los rebeldes nos disparaban y lanzaban bombas caseras de Nitro Almidón y otras Molotov, hn…nos estaban diciendo con esto que no se rendirían así como así…

Advertí a mis hombres que estuvieran listos y dispare mi lanzallamas, dando justo en una de las ventanas donde se encontraba uno de los rebeldes, comencé a dirigir las llamas en todas las ventanas, incendiando obviamente todo el edificio por dentro…Las personas que allí se encontraban y que aun sobrevivían salieron desesperadas de allí…Indique a mis hombres dispararles, mientras yo me alertaba fijándome si habría otro edificio con rebeldes civiles…Hn…

Apoye mi lanzallamas en el piso levemente, descansando del gran peso que éste tenia…agitado y emocionado…hacia tanto tiempo que no ocurría algo así, que ya se me hacia algo nuevo…

Matamos a todo ser que se moviera cerca del edificio, sin titubear y de paso demolimos la estructura para asegurarnos de que no quedara nadie vivo…

El día entonces pareció en minutos, y cuando por fin terminamos el Sol comenzaba a esconderse, suspire hondo, pasando una de mis sucias manos por mi frente, para quitarme el sudor y mire al cielo, azul oscuro con tonos rojizos…nunca me había dado el gusto de apreciar algo así, y menos luego de haber matado a tanta gente…soy despiadado…

Mire a mis hombres, sentados en el piso entre lo poco y nada que quedaba de nieve…el invierno se iba, tan pronto…

– Vámonos!...– Ordene, tratando de normalizar mi agitada respiración. Maldito día…

Ellos cabecearon al mismo tiempo y se fueron poniendo de pie lentamente, era entendible después de todo…había sido un día demasiado pesado, aparte que ni siquiera habíamos almorzado!

Me fije con la mirada que estuvieran todos vivos, intactos y suspire con alivio al ver que así era pero…alguien faltaba…-Anakeru…- susurre de pronto, deteniendo la marcha a casa que había iniciado con mis hombres…

– Señor?...– Preguntó un hombre muy cerca de mi, preocupado por mi repentina acción

Me gire hacia mis hombres buscando al de cabellos plateados – Donde esta Youko?..– Pregunte en voz alta, para que toda mi tropa me escuchara

Lo único que recibí por respuesta, fueron murmullos in entendibles por parte de mis hombres, que hablaban todos al mismo tiempo…

Mis ojos brillaron por un momento…-Quizás ya este muerto- me decía a mi mismo -quizás ya haya muerto…entonces no tendré que preocuparme mas de que revele mi secreto!- discretamente una sonrisa malvada asomo en mis labios, lo que no fue notado por mis hombres…

Emití un gruñido y retome mi marcha de regreso a casa, con la mirada en alto…esperando despiadadamente recibir la noticia de la muerte de aquel sujeto….

Llegamos, en poco tiempo y sin que nadie lo notara, me escabullí hasta el subterráneo para ir por el pelirrojo…Abrí la puerta de metal con cuidado. El cuarto del sótano estaba totalmente a oscuras…

– Kurama?...– susurre en la oscuridad, caminando con cuidado, sin hacer demasiado ruido

No recibí respuesta y esto me procuró, metí una de mis manos en mis bolsillos, sacando un encendedor y prendiéndolo, para así iluminar el sofocante lugar

Mis ojos ayudados con la luz, encontraron la silueta de mi amante, sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda a una de las paredes con su cabeza baja y escondida entre sus cabellos

La preocupación no tardo en asomarse en mi mente al notar esto…y…Y si le había sucedido algo mientras no estaba?!

Reaccione y rápidamente fui hacia él, con la energía que me quedaba, y con mi mano desocupada, sacudí delicadamente uno de sus estrechos hombros, esperando alguna respuesta

El por su parte, fue elevando su rostro de a poco, hasta mirarme a mí…y pude notar lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas y sus ojos bastante dilatados…haciéndome entender que había dormido pacíficamente todo este tiempo…

– Kurama?...– Pregunte nuevamente, ahora mirando con una media sonrisa a mi amante dormilón, y era de entenderse…quizás se haya quedado dormido por tanto llorar

El solo gimió perezosamente y aprovechando la cercanía de nuestro cuerpos, se apoyo en mi pecho a descansar…pude sentir como bostezaba -… Kurama es tan…- sacudí mi cabeza por un segundo, para eliminar mis malas intenciones y levante el mentón de mi muchacho haciendo que me mirara – Tenemos que salir de aquí…– dije lenta y suavemente para que entendiera y lo levante, tomándolo levemente por la cintura, dejando que se apoyara en mi y salimos lentamente del sótano

Note como se estremeció al ver la luz natural, ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del sótano, sonreí divertido y dirigí mi mirad hacia adelante y fue en ese momento en que me detuve en seco

– Tu…– susurre entre dientes, enfrente de mi y acompañado de unos cuando mas de mis hombres, se encontraba el pendejo que yo daba por muerto – Anakeru…– susurre, frunciendo el ceño con rabia…él sabia mucho de mi ahora, demasiado y debía encontrar la forma de callarlo

– Lo ven?...– dijo con su voz llena de diversión, mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a los otros soldados que se encontraban a su lado – les dije que había alguien allí...– Sonrió entre dientes, mostrando sus colmillos falsamente afilados y me miró

Apague el encendedor que aun mantenía prendido y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, dejando mi mano ahí, apretando con rabia mi puño…se que en cualquier momento sacaría una de mis cuchillas y lo mataría ahí mismo….

– Anakeru!..– Uno de mis hombres entro a la escena, dejando sus armamentos en el sofá, dirigiendo su mirada a Youko

– Mh?..– El solo hiso un gesto, arrogante, cruzándose de brazos y girándose a encarar a mi soldado

– Debiste estar con el señor y la tropa! Donde te metiste?...– Pregunto, elevando su todo de voz, mi buen soldado

–por ahí…– respondió simplemente, rodando los ojos…burlándose

Iba a reprenderlo, justo cuando sentí un peso cerca de mí hombro…Kurama apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, seguramente cansado…No lo pensé dos veces y me fui camino a mi cuarto, ignorando a Youko -por ahora…es mas importante para mi que el pelirrojo duerma- reflexionaba en mi interior

**Contiuara**

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

bueh…qe opinan? Como me quedo?...bueh, espero sus comentarios criticas, todo lo qe deceen decirme si?...adeu!

**Atte:**

**x.scissors.x**


	7. Leaves Eyes Chapter VII

**Aio-Chan**: jejeje seeh creo qe me qedo corto o.o…aunqe io lo encontre largo jejeje….oh si jajajaja cierto, youko se parece a Karasu en tu fic jijiji.

Dale muchas gracias por el RR, espero qe este capi te guste…y no lo encuentres corto u.u…adeu

**Yatten-Kitsune** mmmm….perdon por la demora, y nuevamente demore cierto?...sqe he tenido algunos problemitas…y con las pruebas finales en la escuela…habia estado un poco ocupada…i no me daba el tiempo d actualizar u.u….weno qe bien qe te guste mi fic nOn, y tu tambien debes prublicar tu fic ps!!! Ojala te llegue inspiración ps, si escribes mui bien : )

**eali-chan** Eali- kun disculpame por acerte esperar…me alegra qe te halla gustado como qedo el fic y…jeje si, creo qe muchas aquí odiaran a Youko en mi fic jijiji….ow, sobre tu fic, te qeda mui bello n.n…oh jeje envidia xq io puedo hacer qe un personaje narre la historia? Eso no m lo esperaba :P, amiga intenta hacerlo :D, apuesto a que te sale! Si escribes bien ps n.n….bueh, jejeje es cierto qe no hubo besos (nnU) pero me conformo con qe igual te halla gustado, que estes bienn cuídate

**Hoshiyo-hime** Hoshiyo-san gracias por el RR n.n…jeje qe bien que encuentres sublime la relacion entre HxK, tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para mantenerle el 'sabor' al fic jijiji….mm sobre tu pregunta, te respondo que SI por supuesto qe habra yaoi, si no, no seria una historia completamente mia sin yaoi!! Jajajaa…tambien, anticipo qe habra un lemon :D

**Nikky Hatake**: n.n jejeje muchas gracias por el RR y qe weno qe te halla gustado el capi :)…aver qe tal encuentras este jeje…ojala te guste tambien, cuidate! Adios!

n.n neh…ahora si…el fic

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

–_por ahí…– respondió simplemente, rodando los ojos…burlándose_

_Iba a reprenderlo, justo cuando sentí un peso cerca de mí hombro…Kurama apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, seguramente cansado…No lo pensé dos veces y me fui camino a mi cuarto, ignorando a Youko -por ahora…es mas importante para mi que el pelirrojo duerma- reflexionaba en mi interior_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

Sentía miradas curiosas de mis hombres. Sabia que pronto tendría que inventarles alguna excusa, para que el pelirrojo se quedara conmigo…entupida idea que tuve de conseguirle un cuarto en otra casona…hn…

No demore en llegar a mi cuarto y rápidamente recosté a mi amante en la cama, arropándolo con mis sabanas hasta la altura de su mentón, resaltando su rostro entre las sabanas oscuras…era simplemente lo mas bello que vi en mi vida.

Suspire y pase suavemente una de mis manos por los cabellos que caían sobre su frente, ordenándolos para tener una mejor vista de su rostro…hermoso ángel que Dios puso en mi camino…

Fui al baño a ducharme, necesitaba limpiar mi cuerpo del olor a muerte con agua bien caliente, como a mi me gustaba. Demore media hora en el baño, me gustaba darme mi tiempo cuando me bañaba…era un mal habito.

Salí del pequeño cuarto de baño, dejando escapar el vapor de agua encerrado en el aquel pequeño lugar.

Camine descuidadamente por mi habitación, con una toalla cubriendo mi cintura y me senté a un costado en la cama, mirando a la nada, mi mente se nublo por unos segundos…sentía ansias de algo que desconocía…

Sentí un movimiento en la cama y me gire levemente para mirar a mi amante cambiar su posición en mi cama…Eso era: él provocaba ansias y sentimientos turbios en mí…

Suspire cerrando mis ojos y negando con la cabeza, para despejar mi mente una vez más. Ya no quería seguir pensando y preocupándome por cosas las que sabía que tarde o temprano iban a suceder… tenia que vivir el presente y disfrutarlo como si fuera mi último día en esta vida. Me vestí con ropas cómodas y baje al primer piso a buscar algún alimento y subí, sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de mis hombres

Volví a mi habitación, comí un poco, y lentamente me recosté al lado de mi amante, acercándome sin dudar hacia él hasta abrazarlo y sentir su tibio calor penetrar mis ropas hasta llegar a mi piel...cerré mis ojos, preparándome para una merecida siesta…

**-:·:-**

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sintiendo que mi reloj biológico me había traicionado, y así era, al comprobar los rayos del sol que entraban por mi ventana, llegando a causar molestia por su resplandor…- si no equivoco, son las 12 de la tarde – me dije a mi mismo, mientras lentamente me incorporaba en la cama

Note que en mi cama no había nadie mas que yo…donde estaba Kurama!?

Me levante inmediatamente de mi cama, buscando a mi amante con la mirada…No había rastro alguno de él en el cuarto. Entonces, semi desnudo me deslice hasta el cuarto de baño, vacío…Los nervios invadieron mis entrañas una vez más…Kurama…

Unos ruidos desde afuera del cuarto llamaron mi atención, e hicieron ponerme alerta…pareciera como si alguien estuviera forcejeando y discutiendo con otros….

Fruncí el seño y me coloque rápidamente mi uniforme, escuchando atento los sonidos de afuera, seguro eran algunos de mis hombres, peleando como bebes…suspiré y me dispuse a abrir la puerta, listo para llamarles la atención…y fue justo cuando entre unos cuantos de mis hombres, alcance a ver una cabecita roja…

Abrí mis ojos como platos…no tenia la menor duda que ese era mi muchacho, ¿pero qué hacia fuera del cuarto?! Y qué hacían esos hombres alrededor de él?!

– Déjenme…– todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar la voz de mi ahora asustado amante, entre esos tipos…que mierda le estaban haciendo…?!!

– Jah, siempre dije que el señor Hiei tenia muy buen gusto...eres preciosa…– Quede paralizado en el momento en que escuche el susurro morboso de uno de mis hombres...maldita sea…esque ya no se puede confiar en nadie?!…

Suspiré hondo, para tratar de calmar las ganas que tenia de matarlos a todos ellos – Señores! – los llame, mi voz profunda y fúrica hiso eco en el momento en que todos guardaron silencio y me miraron, como bebes que los descubren haciendo maldades…malditos sean…

– Hiei!…– Entre mis hombres asomo el pelirrojo, el cual corrió hacia mi, colocándose atrás mío, buscando protección…no saldrían intactos si le habían echo algo…- me decía a mi mismo…

– C-comandante Hiei…– Uno de los tipos tartamudeo, fingiendo inocencia y tratando de explicar lo que había pasado…se acerco, hasta quedar a unos 10 cm de distancia, y fue en ese momento que lo callé de un puñetazo en la boca, imbesil…

Los demás retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, por lo menos aun tenían en cuenta cómo era yo cuando me enojaba, sabían muy bien lo que era capas de hacerles…

– Pero que agresivos nos levantamos hoy, señor…– Mi mirada se dirigió fugazmente al emisor de esa frase, tan irónica y terca…era imposible no reconocer aquel tono de voz. Entre los tipos asomo Yoko, debí haberlo suponido…él seguro que algo le había echo a mi amante…– Descubrí a la pelirroja caminando por el pasillo…y no pude evitar resistirme, y no soy el único…– aseguro, sonriente sintiéndose superior y confiado…apreté mis puños, con fuerza…conteniéndome las ganas de matarlo…no dejaría que se siguiera mofando de mí de esa forma….

Él hiso una seña y todos los tipos bajaron al primer piso, sin siquiera mirarme…Entonces, ahora estábamos yo, Kurama y Yoko…

– Pareciera que me hacen más caso a mí que a usted – recalcó la palabra 'usted', como siempre, creyéndose superior a los demás

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, hirviendo de furia y resople, relajándome para no hacer un escándalo, me estaba sacando de mis casillas – será mejor que guardes silencio, si no quieres que te mate…– le dije, oscureciendo mi voz, utilizando mi tono amenazador, el cual no tenia efecto en Youko…Me gire, encaminadome a mi cuarto junto con Kurama, éste aferrado a uno de mis brazos…

Escuche una risa, sonora, llena de sarcasmo a mis espaldas – en serio? Tu y cuantos mas, _señor Hiei_? –

Me detuve, antes de siquiera tocar la perilla de mi cuarto, y en menos de 5 segundos estaba moliendo a golpes nuevamente a Yoko, esta vez lo mataba, no había duda!, mi paciencia llego al limite y no dejaría que un imbesil se burlara de mi!

– Señor Hiei!! – escuche que me llamaban, no tuve tiempo de saber de quien se trataba, pero podía imaginarme que era uno de mis hombres, alarmado por la pelea.

Escuche pasos subir por la escalera, deduce que fueron varios de mi hombres que seguro intentarían separarme de Yoko, deje de golpear un momento al oji-dorados – No se acerquen! – grite fuertemente a mis hombres, y desvié mi mirada a Kurama, el cual estaba a un rincón, con una mano en su boca, seguro asustado al verme así…iba a sugerirle que fuera a mi cuarto, justo cuando un puño llego a mi rostro y me voto al piso

– No es bueno distraerse señor – una voz agitada y llena de emoción resonó en mis oídos, ahora Yoko estaba ensima de mi, golpeándome y yo tratando de cubrirme…Maldito pendejo…

– Señor..! – Mis hombres, desobedeciendo mis órdenes, interrumpieron en la pelea, tomando a Yoko, impidiendo que siguiera golpeándome

Me senté en el piso, adolorido y escupí sangre a un costado, revisando mi rostro, asegurándome de no tener sangre en él…

– j-e je…– una risa entre cortada llamo me atención nuevamente, aquella risa inconfundible…– agradezca que sus soldados me detuvieron, comandante…– comento Yoko, antes de comenzar a toser, seguramente ahogándose con su propia sangre…maldito orgulloso…

– Yoko guarda silencio!– uno de mis hombres lo hiso callar, Urameshi Yuske, uno de mis mejores soldados. Hiso silenciar a Youko dándole una patada en su estomago, esa era la única forma de hacer que se mantuviera callado.

– Deberías tener vergüenza…– dijo otro, y así, varios de mis buenos hombres reprendieron a Youko, mientras otros me ayudaban a levantarme del piso…

– Esta bien señorita? – escuche preguntar, y desvié mi mirada hacia uno de mis hombres, que preguntaba a Kurama por su estado…sonreí en mi interior al darme cuenta que nadie notaba que de un hombre se trataba, y no de una mujer como todos suponían…eso, me ahorraba muchos problemas…

Fui a mi cuarto con mis hombres, para que estos mismos me curaran, mientras a Kurama lo habían hecho esperar fuera de la habitación, protegido por Urameshi, mi hombre de oro, podía tener la seguridad que el jamás me apuñalaría por la espalda como otros de mis soldados.

Termine, luego de unos 20 minutos, con un parchezote en mi mejilla izquierda y una parte de mi estomago vendada, pero orgullosamente podía decir, que estaba mil veces mejor que Yoko.

**-:·:-**

Los días pasaron, y nadie volvió a mencionar aquella pelea, mis hombres comenzaban a empacar sus cosas, para volver a nuestra ciudad natal, con sus familias…Yo en cambio no tenia a nadie, y lo que menos quería era irme….Todo sucedió en tan poco tiempo? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenia la melancólica sensación de que recién ayer había visto por primera vez a Kurama…y ahora, me encuentro en el salón, escribiendo este libro, el libro de mi vida….esperando, la fatal llamada desde Berlín, la cual nos ordenara volver a nuestra capital, a mi ciudad, aquella ciudad que tantos males me ha traído….

Unas vagas lagrimas han manchado las hojas del libro, al caerse de mis ojos… dos cristalinas lagrimas…tanto me duele? Es verdad…porque quizás, jamás vuelva a ver a aquella persona que tanto amo….

Termino de escribir, finalizando con puntos suspensivos, indicándome a mi mismo que continuare escribiendo cuando tenga la necesidad…

Subo la escalera, sacando de uno de los bocillos de mi uniforme, unos cigarrillos, aquellos que extrañamente había abandonado cuando conocí a Kurama…ahora sentía la necesidad de fumar, de relajarme unos momentos…mi cuerpo estaba tenso…y necesitaba volver ahora a mi adicción.

–Hiei?–

Una voz me llamó al momento en que entre a mi cuarto, mi pelirrojo muchacho estaba tendido en la cama, seguro quizás, despertando de una de sus siestas de la tarde…. sentí nostalgia al verlo….No podía dejarlo, ahora ni nunca…estaba obsesionado…quien lo pensaría? El gran Hiei enamorado, actuando de Romeo…-patético…- mi inconsciente se burlo

–Hn– Quité el cigarro de mi boca, y avancé un poco hasta sentarme en la cama al lado de Kurama, acaricie todo el costado de su cintura (ya que se encontraba recostado de lado) mi mano subió y bajo de acuerdo a sus bellas curvas, su fina cintura y su ancha cadera, resaltaban mucho en esa posición.

–…Porque todos están empacando?–Pregunto inocente, con aquella mirada que me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi.

Debo admitir que esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, de todas las cosas que podía decirme, tenia que preguntarme eso?...suspire y volví el cigarro a mi boca, aspirando profanamente…y le conteste, dejando escapar el humo del cigarro por mi boca – Pronto nos iremos de Polonia, y regresaremos a Berlín –la verdad esque no quería decirle, pero, me sentiría aun peor al mentirle.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, seguro que jamás se lo imagino…– cuando?...– su voz quebrajó, iba a llorar? …

– Estamos esperando la llamada que nos comunique que pronto nos enviaran los transportes….no se cuando…y espero que no sea ni mañana ni pasado…– confesé, cerrando mis ojos…

Se movió en la cama, y me abrazo por la cintura, posesivamente, y aprovechando la posición, enterró su cabeza en mi abdomen, entre mis ropas – n-no quiero que te vallas…n-no H-Hiei…– repetía una y otra vez, mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a mi. Comencé a escuchar unos ahogados sollozos, y solo atine a abrazarlo también, y colocarlo en mi regazo como un niño pequeño….

Si me iba, él se quedaría completamente solo…aquél pensamiento vino a mi mente, al momento en que sentía una punzada de dolor…no podía irme…no sin él…

Mis neuronas empezaron a activarse, tratando de encontrar alguna solución a este problema…

De un momento a otro, sentí una presión suave en mis labios, Kurama me besaba, desesperadamente, mientras sollozaba, y yo, tratando de no quemarlo con el jodido cigarro qe aun tenía en mi mano.

Enterró sus manos en mis cabellos y poco a poco hiso que me recostara en la cama. Luego de unos segundos, se separo de mi, tomo el cigarro que tenia en mi mano y lo tiro al piso…iba a reclamar porque quizás provocaría un incendio, pero no pude al momento en que Kurama se recostó en sima de mi… – no quiero estar solo….– susurro, mientras con la manga de su chaleco, se secaba sus húmedas mejillas…

– No lo estarás…– dije firmemente en un impulso que no pensé, lo abrace fuertemente y me gire, ahora yo quedando arriba, y él entre mis brazos…encantadora vista…sus cabellos alrededor de sus hombros, en la cama esparciéndose como ríos de sangre…dejando su rostro al descubierto, tan bello, tan suave…mientras su mirada esmeralda me hipnotizaba ..– no te dejare solo...ni hoy, ni nunca …– dije suavemente, en un susurro que sólo quería que escuchara mi muchacho, acercándome lentamente a su rostro, acortando mas la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, lo bese suavemente, pensando nada mas en **Mi **Kurama…

**Contiuara**

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

hasta ahí, los dejare con las ganas, s aproxima el lemon n.n…y pues…no se cuando vuelva a continuar…pero d todas formas, les deceo unas felices fiestas d fin de año. En especial a mis amigas qe han seguido esta historia desde sus principios, muchas gracias :)….bueno solo era eso, cuidence y dejenme su opinión ps! n.n besitoss

_adeu_

**atte:**

**x.B** u **r** n **i** n **g.x**


	8. LE Nota

Awwww ….hago una nota aki xq creo que no subiré mas capis por un buen rato : ( …verán, esque mi compu murió TOT!!!!!!!! No lo puedo creer, pero asi es.

No mrio del todo, solo que necesita un soporte técnico, y ahí se vera si se arregla, ya ven, hasta quisas pierda todos los archivos de mi beb(asi llamo a mi comopu) …pero, les prometo que cuando pueda continuare mi L.E (leaves Eyes) y todos mi demás fics X.x…

Antes de despedirme, agradesco mucho a las chicas que me han dejado RR, y ps, ojala todo salga bien ocn mi compu psss:X

Dale, solo era eso, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme uu…

Atte:

Misao


	9. Leaves Eyes Chaper VIII

Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Volví T-T….mi compu Sobrevivió…pero..hay un pequeño problemita…recupere mis cosas, pero hay algunas que perdi TxT…entre ellas una historia que la hiba a publicar y la perdi por completo :( …ow…pero bueh…ya hare algo…

Muchas gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon por mi compu. :) …y bueh, contestare los RR del capitulo 7 y de la nota que subi antes de empezar el lemon que les dije que vendría ;)

**Yatten-Kitsune**: n.n amiga jeh, dale la psu debe ser bien difícil o.o…pero, ya dijistes, cuando tengas tiempo ojala que te inspires y hagas alguna historia ps! Ase tiempo que no te veo por aquí u.u…bueno, espero que te valla bien con la psu pues, y que estés bien, besitos!

**Lux-Lunae** Que bueno que te gusten! n.n de veras, me hace muy feliz eso, y pues, aquí viene la continuación…esta vez demore arto ps u.u….pero acabo la espera xP…espero te guste

**Hino-chan** jejeje me alegra que te guste también n.n…jejeje…oh, por cierto, ese fic que me dijiste, donde Hiei es un ángel…si, lo conozco…y también era de la chica que escribió 'relaciones ilicitas'(uno de mis fics favoritos)…

el fic donde Hiei es un angel se llamaba 'out the heaven' creo…pero parece que también lo borro T.T….si a mí me encanaba esa escritora! Es mi amiga…pero ya no escribe de HxK…..Oh! por sierto, lei la actualización de tu fic…por fin!! Luego de tanto tiempo actualizas pues, igual me dejaste con ganas de leer mas! Quiero saber que pasara..uuuiii n//n…me gusta tu fic jeje….besos

**Kurama-kun:** aww, mi amiga, muchas gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños n.n…y..Aww, mi niña ya estoy de vuelta, ahora si hablaremos siempre psss…cuídate kurami-kun, que estés bien! Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo y pasarte por (se que no te gusta jiji…)

**eali-chan** aii si me demore esta vez, pero volví y con el Lemon para iniciar el año, espero que te guste ps n.n…disfrute escribiéndolo jejeje (si, si yo soy pervert .u//u)! Besotes! Que estés bien!!

**Aio-Chan**: aii si somos iguales jejje, a mí tambien me encanta kurama uke..y obviamente seme Hiei ..oh, de veras muchas gracias, que feliz me hace que te haya gustado pues..ow, entraras a la u? uuu qe nervios, pero ojala que te valla muy bien, de veras!...a mí me falta para llegar a la Universidad..Pero igual, pensarlo me pone de nervios jeje…oh! Te inspire? Si? Aaah! Que bien! Eso significa que estaré leyendo tus fics! Jejeje…avísame cuando subas capítulos ps :) …cuídate Aio-kun

**Nikky Hatake** jeje, vale, gracias por su RR…pero por suerte no murió mi compu., me salve por lo menos, aquí ya comenzare a actualizar un poco mas seguido, igual, espero te guste este capi.

No me falto ninguna?, nop creo que nop…bueh, ahora si comienzo a escribir, se lo dedicare a todas que has seguido mi historia, a pesar de los problemas que eh tenido han tenido la paciencia de esperar las actualizaciones jejej nnU…bueh, ahora si al fic

_**:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**_

– _No lo estarás…– dije firmemente en un impulso que no pensé, lo abrace fuertemente y me gire, ahora yo quedando arriba, y él entre mis brazos…encantadora vista…sus cabellos alrededor de sus hombros, en la cama esparciéndose como ríos de sangre…dejando su rostro al descubierto, tan bello, tan suave…mientras su mirada esmeralda me hipnotizaba ..– no te dejare solo...ni hoy, ni nunca …– dije suavemente, en un susurro que sólo quería que escuchara mi muchacho, acercándome lentamente a su rostro, acortando mas la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, lo bese suavemente, pensando nada mas en __**Mi **__Kurama_

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

– H-Hiei…– Suspiro mi nombre entre el beso, y suavemente con sus manos me separó un poco de él y me quedo mirando un momento, sus ojos se veían temblorosos y aun vidriosos y brillantes por haber llorado hace unos minutos….Me gustaría saber que pensaba en esos momentos – n-no quiero que me dejes – susurro, en su voz reflejaba una necesidad absoluta de protección, amor y compasión…me hacia pensar solo quería que lo amaran….

Lo bese fugazmente en sus labios ahora húmedos – No te dejaré, no mientras este con vida, nadie me separa de ti, Shuichi – le confesé, muy cerca de sus labios, tanto, que al hablar yo, mis labios rozaban los suyos…era simplemente un tacto exquisito y placentero…

Entonces, como hace tiempo no veía, asomo una ligera sonrisa en su boca, su mirada se suavizó, y note como dejó de estar tenso para relajarse bajo mi cuerpo. Hice bien al llamarlo por su nombre real…Estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y se acomodo en la cama – Te quiero Hiei…–

Abrí mis ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme al notar la verdadera intención de aquella frase – K-Kurama…q-quieres que y-yo….– Interrogue un poco nervioso ¿se estaba ofreciendo a mi?...

Sonrió mas abiertamente, su mirada tan tierna y sincera hipnotizaba mi vista. En esos momentos, no había nadie mas en el mundo que nosotros – Si, Comandante –respondió sonrojado hasta mas no poder…

Pestañee unas cuantas veces para convencerme del que todo lo que sucedía no era un sueño y que era realidad, entonces sonreí sinceramente y lo bese, esta vez muy lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento de nuestros labios y yo sólo pensando en mi amante.

Deshice el beso, y me acerque a su oído – Haré de este atardecer y de esta creciente noche inolvidables para nosotros, Te reclamare como mío, Llenare de placer tu cuerpo Shuichi…– "desde hoy llevaras mi nombre por todo tu cuerpo…así, todos sabrán que eres sólo mió, si un día yo no estoy…" esto ultimo lo dije en mi mente

Percibí un ligero estremecimiento en mi amante y un jadeo, entones pase mi lengua por su oreja – Aumm H-Hiei…– Maulló de placer, cada jadeo o sonido que emitía de sus labios, me excitaba enormemente.

– Te amo Kurama …– confesé antes de volver a besar sus labios….Debo confesar que en ese momento de tanto amor y pureza, estaba nervioso, seria un gran paso para mi…porque jamás lo había hecho con un hombre, todas las amantes que he tenido habían sido mujeres, la mayoría de las veces lo había echo en contra de la voluntad de ellas , otras simplemente eran concubinas…Y entonces, ahora, era como si yo lo hiciera por primera vez, pero deseaba hacerlo, deseaba tomar aquella virginidad de su cuerpo y hacerla mía…el deseo corría por mi venas…

Continuamos besándonos unos momentos mas, jamás me cansaría de probar aquella boquita tan dulce, era realmente irresistible…Pero decidí dejar sus labios y explorar aquellas partes de su cuerpo que aun no conocía, bajé besando y mordiendo su cuello, su pecho, deteniéndome en sus pezones hasta que estos estuvieran erectos de placer…

Kurama mantenía sus manos en mi cabello, indicándome que quería más, a ratos gemía débilmente, no podíamos hacer mucho ruido, ya que mis hombres estaban por toda la casa, y me imagino que ninguno sospechaba lo que yo hacia en esos momentos.

Atendí sus pezones unos minutos mas, y baje un poco mas hasta su ombligo y jugueteé en él, deleitándome con el dulce sabor de su piel…Juro, que jamás nunca había probado una piel tan exquisita y pura como la de Kurama…

Baje un como mas, sabía bien donde iba cuando me encontré con la creciente erección de mi amante, me detuve y miré a Kurama, éste se encontraba jadeante, apoyado en sus codos, mirándome con una expresión de placer única.

Me decidí y tome aquella extensión de su cuerpo, y comencé a masturbarla, besarla y lamerla, a ratos soplaba sobre ella…es algo que había aprendido hace años…sabia cuan placentera era, y quería aplicárselo a él también.

Gimió ahogadamente cuando introduje toda su hombría en mi boca, y se dejó caer fuertemente en la cama, arqueando su espalda de tanto placer que sentía…

Nunca le había practicado sexo oral a un hombre pero, aprendí cómo hacer muy rápidamente, mi lengua jugueteaba con su miembro mientras entraba y salía de mi boca, al rato Kurama comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de mis movimientos. Verlo tan excitado hacia que mi cuerpo ya no soportara mas…

Pronto y sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo explotó emitiendo un gemido que casi se convertía en grito, pero logro contenerlo, entonces llegó en mi boca, aquel líquido salino y tibio se deslizo en mi boca y no dude en tragarlo todo, la esencia de mi amante.

Luego de esto me posicione nuevamente sobre el, y lo bese tiernamente, su respiración aun estaba agitada, pero aun así respondió salvaje y apasionadamente a mi beso – K-kurama…yo…– le dije un poco avergonzado luego de una pausa de silencio, mi erección latía y molestaba….necesitaba liberarme.

Él pareció entenderlo y me miro suavemente, paso una mano por mi mejilla en forma de una caricia. Me beso y poco a poco fue acomodándome entre sus piernas

Me separe de él, jadeante, e hice el primer intento por penetrar su cuerpo, pero me fue muy difícil "necesito algo lubrico…" pensé…– No puedo..– dije un poco impotente, mientras me sentaba en la cama, mi entrepierna me estaba molestando mucho...Tanto, que no me di cuenta, que cierto pelirrojo yacía posicionado en mi entre pierna, mirándome inocentemente – Hiei …– me llamo para que lo mirara.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido ya que no me había percatado de que se había movido y ahora estaba muy cerca de mi miembro – K-kurama….–

Sonrió traviesamente – Quiero que estés en mi…– Dijo para luego comenzar a humedecer mi miembro con su saliva.

Deje escapar un gemido de sorpresa y eche mi cabeza para atrás, mientras me movía mas cerca de Kurama…podía sentir su inexperiencia en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero él hacia lo posible para darme placer, y lo estaba logrando…

Sacó mi miembro de su boca, y lo empezó a bombear muy rápido, mientras jugaba con su lengua en la punta de mi miembro y con su otra mano tocaba mis testículos...Si seguía así iba a hacer que llegara muy rápido…y eso era lo que yo no quería…yo quería…. – Kurama…– lo llamé, haciendo que me mirara y dejara mi miembro.

– Hiei?...– cuestiono, dedicándome una de sus miradas de inocencia…

Me acerque a él, alcance su rostro con una de mis manos y lo bese – Quiero tomarte…– susurre como su fuera un oscuro secreto que sólo quería que mi amante escuchara.

Pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a sonreír y a repetir mi nombre, mientras se sonrojaba. Lo abracé fuertemente aprovechando de besar sus hombros mientras él jadeaba…Oh Dios, la lujuria me llenaba, como la primera vez que lo vi, los deseos casi bestiales de poseerlo se apoderaban de mi…

Lo abrasé unos momentos mas, y luego lo acomodé en mi regazo (yo aun estaba sentado) Tomé mi miembro y lo dirigí a su entraba, mientras él apoyaba sus brazos en mis hombros, preparándose para lo que venía…

Entré en su interior lentamente y sin avisar, Kurama dejó escapar un gran gemido, el cual esperaba que mi hombres no escucharan…– H-Hiei…– jadeo, enterrando sus uñas en mis hombros mientras yo me introducía más y más en él.

Cerré mis ojos y me apoyé mi cabeza e él, sintiendo la calida sensación que ahora rodaba mi miembro, al estar dentro de Kurama, era una nueva sensación, que nunca antes sentí con mis amantes…era diferente…

El pelirrojo maulló cuando mi miembro entro hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, yo sólo atiné a jadear y pasar mi lengua por su cuello. Se sentía demasiado bien…

– Hiei, amor…– dijo luego de unos momentos enque mi amante se acostumbro a la intromisión, tomó con ambas manos mi rostro y me besó, haciéndome entender que ya estaba listo.

Contesté a su beso apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a moverme lentamente en su interior, no quería lastimarlo, por eso debía ir muy despacio. Mientras nos besábamos ambos suspirábamos y gemíamos.

Kurama era muy estrecho, debido a que jamás había hecho el amor con nadie, aquella estrechura era mucho más placentera para mí, sentirme enserado de esa manera me producía mucho placer…

Nos separamos dejando entre nosotros un hilo de saliva, aquello era muy placentero y a la vez tan bello, mas aun, cuando podía ver aquella expresión de Kurama que tanto amaba, sus mejillas tan rojas y su cuerpo húmedo….era realmente sublime

Pronto mi amante comenzó a moverse por si mismo, dejando entrar y salir mi hombría de su cuerpo, el dolor seguro ya había desaparecido por completo…Entonces, moví mis caderas de acuerdo al vaivén de sus movimientos, Él gemía lo mas bajo que podía y yo resistía por no hacer ruidos...Creo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie escuchara nuestros gemidos…

– Hiei…Hiei…– mi amante maullaba mi nombre cada vez que yo lo embestía, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente, seguro para sentir mas aquella sensación que ambos sentíamos…

Siguió moviéndose sobre mí, incrementando la velocidad, ahora sus cabellos rojos revoloteaban cada vez que se movía, era como un ángel, realmente una escena muy hermosa de presenciar…y era sólo para mí…

Decidí cambiar de posición, y lo recosté en la cama, me posiciones sobre él, y volví a entrar. Ahora yo imponía mi ritmo acelerado.

Mi amante gemía, y abría sus piernas para dejarme un mayor espacio. Era tanto lo que sentía en eso momentos; calor, amor, pasión, lujuria…tantos sentimientos juntos, que le pedí a Dios que aquel momento jamás terminara…

Pero claro, quizás no me escuchó…momentos mas tarde comencé a sentir que pronto vendría mi orgasmo. Kurama seguía gimiendo calladamente, pidiendo más y diciéndome cuando me amaba…

Lleve una de mis manos a su entre pierna y lo comencé a masturbar con la misma rapidez con la que lo embestía…Como resultado de aquello, el pelirrojo comenzó a gemir mucho mas fuerte, quizás era tanto su placer que ya ni se controlaba…eso no era muy bueno ya que nos escucharían! Así que atiné callarlo con un beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca de miel.

Lo embestí unas cuantas veces mas justo cuando dejo de besarme, arqueando su espalda y dejando salir un grito ahogado con mi nombre, él había llegado en mi mano.

Ante tal reacción de mi amante y al sentir como las paredes de su interior se contraían, mi orgasmo fue provocado, liberando toda mi esencia en su interior, serré fuertemente los ojos en el momento del éxtasis, susurrando el nombre de mi amante….en mi interior sonreía triunfante, ahora, Kurama era sólo mió, yo lo había reclamado como tal.

Me deje caer exhausto a su lado, mientras el se recuperaba también de su primer orgasmo…realmente había sido maravilloso...De todos los orgasmos que yo he tenido, este fue el mejor de todos…

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, mientras lo único que se escuchaba en mi cuarto eran nuestras respiraciones – Hiei…– llamo mi muchacho luego de unos momentos, poniéndose de lado en la cama, mirándome tiernamente, sudado y sonrojado.

– mmm?...– me acomode de la misma forma que él, muy cerca…sonriendo, como hacia tiempo que no lo hacia..

– No me dejaras?..– pregunto, evidenciando un tono de pureza e inocencia en su voz, como un pequeño niño.

– Nunca…– "haré lo posible para jamás separarme de ti…" pensé, mientras sonreía, pasé mis manos por su mejilla y termine dándole un tierno beso en su nariz – Nunca te dejare Shuichi –

El sonrió, y se movió mas cerca de mi, hasta acomodarse en mi pecho, seguro debe estar muy cansado – te quiero mucho Hiei…– susurro, luego de bostezar.

– Yo a ti…– Le conteste abrazándolo, el sueño y el cansancio me invadían y ociosamente comencé a acariciar sus cabellos…no sé que horas habrían sido, pero de seguro que ya era muy de noche – Te amo Kurama – susurre, antes que mis ojos se serraran, y cayera en un placentero sueño

**Contiuara**

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

Fin…ahí ta…el lemon que les dije, disfrute mucho haciendolo de verdad, me senti bien volver a escribir…bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, no soy muy buena en los lemon quisas jeje…pero bueh, espero sus comentarios, besos que esten bien!! Au revoir!

**Atte:**

**x.** M** i** s **a** o **.x**


	10. Leaves Eyes Chapter IX

-:•:-

**Yatten-Kitsune**: Amiga me alegro mucho que hayas podido qedar donde qerias en la U :D eso es muy bueno!, espero q te valla muy bien ps!! ..oooh…ami me pasa lo mismo, cuando escribo en hojas de cuaderno y luego las paso al pc me qeda re cortito T.T…n.n bueh, me alegra qe te haya gustado el lemon! jeje. Suerte! Cuidate!! 

**aya-sama:** Hay si a mi tmbien me gusta arto la historia n.n…oh muchas gracias por leer y me alegra mucho qe te guste mi historia, me gusta esa epoca tan oscura de la humanidad….bueh, gracias por tu comentario! Cuidate!

**eali-chan**: jjejeje gracias, jejej que bueno que te haya gustado n.n…neeh creo qe ahora demore mucho no? ¬¬U dos meses….pero la escuela es la culpable…T.T espero qe no te hayas aburrido de esperar…

**aio-chan**: awww que bueno qe te gusto jejeje..te deras hivas a ahcer un fic parecido? o.o? oh..jejeje pero ya se fue a inu…xD jejejeje aver si algun dia veo tu fic :D (lo digo xq nunca me meto por ahí nnU…-.-U soi pura YYh fan) …yo tambien te kiero arto mi amiga, cuidate!!

**Hoshiyo-hime** jejje muchas gracias; me alegra qe te haya gustado el lemon n.n!! mi tomodaashi-san hace tiempo qe no converso contigo t.t…te estraño…si tenemos arto qe contarnos…y nunca te encuentro..umm bueh, espero hablarte pronto, te kiero!

**Yuriyoko:** que bueno que te guste mi fic, me hace mui feliz n.n…que pena lo d tu contraseña u.u…espero qe la recuperes óò…neh, muchas gracias por leer! Que estes bien! Saludos!

**Mikoto-sama**: muchas gracia spor tu comentario! n.n..me alegra qe te haya gustado el fic…tratare de continuarlo mas seguido n.nU…esta vez si demore mcuho…bueh, espero verte pronto por aquí! Cuidate! 

n.n ya ven, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de Leaves eyes…espero lo disfruten.

– _te quiero mucho Hiei…– susurro, luego de bostezar._

– _Yo a ti…– Le conteste abrazándolo, el sueño y el cansancio me invadían y ociosamente comencé a acariciar sus cabellos…no sé que horas habrían sido, pero de seguro que ya era muy de noche – Te amo Kurama – susurre, antes que mis ojos se serraran, y cayera en un placentero sueño_

**Leaves Eyes**

Muy temprano por la mañana desperté e inmediatamente fije mi vista en mi amante que descansaba a mi lado. Sonreí al recordar lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Había sido perfecto….

De la mesita de noche a mi lado saque una cajetilla de cigarros. Había vuelto al vicio y no me creía capas de detenerme…me relajaba cuando me estresaba o simplemente fumaba porque quería…hn. 

Mientras comenzaba a fumar por mi mente pasaba todo lo que había vivido, como una especie de película…todo desde que conocí a Shuichi, cada día, cada momento en que lo conocía un poco más y ganaba su confianza…hasta ahora…

Y era ahora cuando debía hacer algo para quedarme para siempre al lado de mi amante, debía hacer algo para luego recordar con alegría todos los momentos que he vivido con mi amante, debía hacer algo para que no descubrieran que era un judío, debía hacer algo para que nadie se enterara que yo ahora era homosexual…jeh…Si alguno de mis Nazis se enterara de aquello…creo que seria ejecutado, sin importar el buen comandante que fui…

Mientras el humo del cigarro trataba de despertar a mis neuronas para pesar en algún plan, a mi lado aquella fina figura despertaba lentamente

Gire automáticamente al escuchar un leve gemido por parte de Kurama – Buen día, dormilón...– bromeé un poco y me acerque a besarlo en los labios

– Hiei…– susurro. Estaba recostado apoyando su vientre en la cama

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte al notar aquélla posición

El se sonrojó fuertemente y bajo su mirada a las sabanas – m-me duele…Un poquito la cadera…– susurro suavemente.

– Uh…– quede helado al escucharlo, quizás me había pasado un poco anoche – L-lo siento...– susurre avergonzado.

El rió bajito – no es tu culpa – lentamente se cerco a mi hasta apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo y mirarme con aquellos ojitos tan verdes tan lindos que tenia – Era mi primera vez…– susurro fingiendo una inocencia que ya no tenia...yo la había robado.

Sonreí un poco mas tranquilo y pase una mano por sus sedosos cabellos – hay que ir a bañarnos. Luego a bajar a buscar algo de comer…– susurre un poco in entendible ya que mantenía mi cigarro en mis labios. 

– ¿Juntos?– pregunto abrasando mi torso

– Juntos – respondí acariciando ahora su espalda tan fina y suave. Todas mis fantasías locas que tenia antes sobre tener al pelirrojo en mis brazos se habían cumplido…Creo que todo ese tiempo junto con Kurama fueron las horas mas felices en toda mi vida. De pequeño tuve que arreglármelas yo sólo. A un año de que la primera guerra terminara perdí a mis padres y una y mil veces me salve de morir bombardeado o atacado por soldados. Cuando crecí decidí ser soldado, no fue por mi país…fue para vengarme de aquellos que mataron a mis padres y por poco me mataban a mi. Tome un rango alto rápidamente ya que tenía muchas cualidades de líder y tenia mucha habilidad con las armas. Entonces, ahora en plena segunda guerra mundial era comandante de un mini ejército de 37 hombres…

Mientras repasaba mi vida vi cómo mi pelirrojo medio sonrió y se levanto de la cama, mostrándose a la luz de la mañana como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Su divina figura parecía brillar con la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del mi cuarto.

No tarde mucho tiempo en quedar hipnotizado y empezar a babear por su belleza…

– Hiei? – su suave voz me saco del trance en el cual estaba sumergido 

– ¿hn? –

– Dijiste que nos bañaríamos – reclamo, seguro al notar que yo ni me había levantado.

– Oh. Si – me levante lentamente y apague el cigarro a medio terminar.

Camine hasta llegar a él, igual de desnudo y acaricie su cuello. La idea de bañarnos juntos por primera vez me estremecía placenteramente – Yo te limpiaré – susurre muy cerca de su cuerpo recibiendo como respuesta en bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo bese rozando únicamente sus labios. Hubiera profundizado el beso…Pero nunca me había gustado besar con el aliento a cigarro, era como compartir la nicotina. 

Entramos a mi baño besándonos y abrazándonos hasta que nos separamos.

– ¿Agua helada o caliente? – pregunté cuando me disponía a abrir la ducha.

El lo pensó unos segundos – Helada – susurro

Obedecí y abrí la llave del agua helada…aunque nunca me había gustado el agua helada, me sacrificaría esta vez por mi amante.

Entré a la ducha trayendo conmigo al pelirrojo también. Me estremecí al sentir el agua horriblemente fría en mi espalda…pero…eso serviría para lo que continuación sucedería.

En cuestión de minutos después de entrar a la ducha, nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor por segunda vez. 

Siempre fui el más dominante y ahora tenía a mi amante apoyado en la pared con sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras yo me encontraba dentro de él, tratando siempre de ser cuidadoso y no dañarlo…

– hhmm Hiei! …oh! – mi pelirrojo ahogaba sus gemidos apoyado en mi hombro.

El agua fría que caía sobre nosotros ya no era molestia: se había convertido en algo delicioso sentirla entre nuestros calidos cuerpos. 

Mi amante gemía calladamente en cada una de mis embestidas mientras el agua caía por su rostro y su cabello…todo era realmente excitante. 

Pronto llegamos al orgasmos juntos: Yo en su interior y el en mi vientre. Nos quedamos en aquella posición por algunos minutos mientras recuperábamos en aliento. Gracias al sonido del agua caer, los gemidos y los jadeos no se escuchaban por fuera del cuarto. 

– H-hiei…– susurro mi nombre cuando salí lentamente de su interior – tramposo…– susurro con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

– ¿Por qué? – susurre cuando ya tenia el jabón en mis manos. Ahora si era tiempo de asearse

– Dijiste que sólo nos bañaríamos – susurró fingiendo molestia

–¿Acaso no es eso lo que estamos haciendo? – comente divertido cuando comencé a pasar el jabón por mi cuerpo

– Tramposo…– susurro medio sonriendo y ayudándome a enjabonar mi cuerpo 

Luego de habernos aseado y vestirnos bajamos a buscar algo de desayunar 

Me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar a todos mis hombres sentados en la mesa con el desayuno ya listo. Fui recibido por todos ellos saludándome como a una autoridad.

Yo como siempre solo les conteste con un 'hn'. Solo con Kurama me mostraba como en realidad era. Pero siempre en el exterior me manifestaba como una persona fría y tenebrosa, tenia que mantener mi reputación por sobre todo. 

Note cada una de las miradas que le dedicaron a mi amante al sentarse éste en la mesa a mi lado…seguro aun no se acostumbraban a su presencia en la mesa. 

No me moleste, no era tiempo para aquello…Extrañamente me sentía…Feliz...

Desayunamos calladamente. Cada uno de mis hombres sumergido en sus propios asuntos, en sus propias vidas…hasta que el silencio fue violado:

– ¡Quiero hacer un anuncio!– una voz entre mis hombres me obligo a elevar mi mirada como todos ahora lo hacían – Hoy a primera hora hemos recibido una llamada del centro de Berlín – la voz de Yusuke, mi hombre de oro sonaba alegre. 

Todos lo miraron atentos

– ¡En tres días nos podremos ir de esta pocilga de mierda!– grito, se veía muy feliz – ¡Nuestra misión aquí ha concluido! – todos mis hombres se felicitaron y se abrasaron. Estaban realmente felices – Sorpresa comandante Hiei – se acerco a mí para hacerme poner de pie y abrazarme como amigo 

Quede en semi shock, veía a mis hombres festejar como en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos "tres días" aquello resonaba en mi cabeza como la peor de las torturas 

– Alégrese comandante Hiei! – sentí la palma de Youko apoyarse en mi hombro – pronto nos iremos de aquí ¿no es magnifico? – susurro. Algo insinuaba...

– Pronto estaremos en nuestras casitas en Alemania – susurró a mi oído ignorando a mi amante…abrí mis ojos de golpe "a-acaso él…él sabia?" 

– Que tramas? – le pregunte amenazadoramente sin que nadie mas lo notara. Recién comenzaba el día y las cosas habían empezado con el pie izquierdo y cada vez que Youko abría su venenosa boca, las cosas parecían empeorar cada vez más

– Yo no tramo nada Señor Hiei – sus ojos dorados brillaron con perversión – Solo diré que hay ciertas cosas que usted no sabe ocultar muy bien que digamos…– sonrió 

Yo solo afile la mirada, Youko sabia…él sabia todo lo que había hecho por Shuichi y seguro que también sabia que era un chico judío…si él hablaba…todo terminaba

Ignore a Youko y dirigí mi mirada a mi amante – Kurama – lo llame se puso de pie – acompáñame al mi cuarto – le susurré cerca de su oído, nadie noto nuestra ausencia en el festejo que habían formado mis hombres

Antes de subir por la escalera le dedique una de mis miradas de odio puro a Youko, pero éste solo sonrió traviesamente…esto estaba de mal en peor…

– ¡HIEI!– unos débiles bracitos se adhirieron a mí en cuanto cerré la puerta de mi cuarto a mis espaldas.

– shh…– susurré devolviendo el abrazo a mi amante. Las lagrimas y los sollozos no se hicieron de esperar…

Nos quedamos abrazados por barios minutos. En mi interior sentía el dolor de la impotencia al no saber que hacer ahora, al no saber como escapar de aquel cruel destino que me esperaba al irme de Polonia…

– n-no es justo…– lo escuche susurrar de pronto luego de que su llanto había cesado – no es justo H-Hiei…– con una de sus blancas manos limpio sus lagrimas

Yo no sabia que decir, mis ojos se aguaron sin que yo lo notara – Shuichi…– no quería llorar, no quería rendirme así de fácil. Ése no era yo…El Hiei de antes jamás se habría rendido y hubiera buscado todas las soluciones posibles…por mas descabelladas que sonaran….

Era tiempo de revivir a aquel temido Jaganshi 

– Hay que pensar...– dije. Mostrando aquella fortaleza que me caracterizaba. Las lágrimas jamás brotaron de mis ojos

Shuichi no hizo ruido alguno. Yo me separe de él y fui a sentarme en mi cama a terminar aquel cigarro que hacia unas horas no había terminado

Mi muchacho fue al baño, seguro a lavarse su rostro y a tomar agua para calmarse.

Tenia que haber algo, algo…alguna forma para que nadie supiera de nada…volver a Berlín era como ir uno mismo a su ejecución. Quedarse aquí en Polonia era de la misma forma ya que este ahora era territorio alemán…la única manera era…

– ¡Eso es!– sonreí abiertamente, cuando una idea cruzo en mi mente ¡como no lo había pensado antes! 

– Hiei – llamo mi amante saliendo del baño, seguro extrañado al avenme escuchado gritar de pronto. 

Estaba feliz y no lo podía evitar. Había encontrado cómo estar por siempre con mi amante...el plan había caído del cielo…

Consistía en irnos de aquí, así de simple, irnos sin que nadie lo notara…decirlo podía resultar tan simple. Pero llevar el plan en ejecución seria un gran desafío. Sonreí olvidándome de aquella apariencia de frialdad que siempre mostraba y me pare a abrazar a mi amante. El me recibió un poco confuso pero aun así me devolvió el abraso

Estaba feliz…había una solución para estar por siempre juntos. Teníamos que salir de Polonia como fuera, teníamos que escapar ya que si me iba a Alemania no podría llevar a mi amante junto conmigo. Debíamos irnos al país cercano, pero para eso debíamos burlar la guardia Nazi…podríamos pasar ilegalmente, no importaban las consecuencias, no importaba si perdía mi puesto y a mi ejercito y deshonraba a mi país…yo solo quería ser feliz con mi Shuichi.

– Nos iremos de aquí – susurre a su oído suavemente. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se puso tieso. Se separo un poco de mi y me miro. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y a la vez brillaba con una ligera luz de esperanza…

– ¿j- juntos? – pregunto con tu voz en un hilo

– Juntos – volví a sonreír abiertamente – al diablo con esta jodida guerra – dije aquello más para mí que para mi amante. Renunciaría a todo por el. Y juntos comenzaríamos una nueva vida. Claro, siempre y cuando todo salga bien….

Mi pelirrojo pareció procesarlo unos segundos y luego sonrió abiertamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de cristalinas lagrimas…otra de sus adorables excreciones que yo tanto amaba. Es que simplemente todo de él era adorable

– Oh Hiei!– me abrazo fuertemente y escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras reía y a la vez derramaba lagrimas de felicidad

Yo también podría estar llorando de felicidad pero decidí ser el fuerte en ese momento y resistí al llanto y me concentré en acariciar los cabellos de mi amante mientras el seguía susurrando lo mucho que me amaba entre risas y sollozos de alegría. 

**Contiuara**

Ya notaran que se acerca el final de mi Leaves Eyes u.u…espero qe les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias a todas las qe leen n.n…un saludo a todas que las kiero arto! Hasta la próxima actualización! 

**Atte: Lady Filth**


	11. Leaves Eyes: Chapter X

Demoré pero he aquí la ultima parte de Leaves Eyes n.n …estoy feliz de terminarla, disfrute en escribirla y saber que a ustedes les gusto n.n…nfin, disculpen por la tardanza, pero es el colegio el que tiene la culpa xD jajaja… igual me doy mi tiemp para mis fics u.u…

Contesto rr!!

**--Himiko--:**xD mente en blanco, también me pasa u.u…bueh, me alegra que te haya gustado, amiga! nOn!! Que estes muy bien!! Y aquí llega el final ..Espero te guste!

**Kurama-kun**: sep…Lady me llamo ahora…pero me dices Misao y yo feliz igual. Aww sé que no te agrada esta historia porque los personajes son muy ukes y semes como dices nnU…pero me alegra que por lo menos la leas un poquito :) te quiero mucho linda!! Espero hablarte por el msn!!

**eali-chan****:** xD jajaja aww….los profes son malos conmigo y me tenian estresada con tanta tarea -o-…pero ya estoy mejor…espero no te hayas aburrido de esperar tanto, aki ya llego el final :D jeje…nos leemos! Cuidate también!!

**Y****uriyoko:** jiji…que bien que te haya gustado el lemon (¬u¬ a mi tmbn me gusto xD) y las demaces cosas del fic :3. aja, ese escape que planea hiei no sera muy facil que digamos x3..pero solo hay que esperar a que sea un final feliz ne? Saludos!

**Liderc-Nadaly****:** oww mi amiga. Tan atareada como yo. Ahora entiendo mejor tus demoras -o- si en mi colegio estoy asi, en la Facu debe ser peor…pero es por nuestro futuro y bla bla jaja. Aww genial que te guste la actitud de Hiei asi...y yoko…sep, es un bastardo ese chico u.u…pero pagará…y kurama ps…simplemente es kurama, osea, perfecto xD jajaja…bueh, te kiero un monton! Aunque tiempo qe no te veo por aquí..o.ó o soy yo la que andaba mas desaparecida xD jajaja. Nos veremos! Cuidate y mucha suerte en la Facu.!!

**Lux-Lunae****:** jeje que comes que adivinas! Yoko ara de las suyas en algún momento en este capitulo…pero será de todas formas un final feliz. Ps muchas gracias por tu comentario amiga. Nos leemos!

**Nikky Hatake****:** xD jajaja seep. Las vacaciones siempre le asientan bien a este fic n.n…y pues, espero te guste ese capitulo tbn y con eso el final d la historia. Nos vemos! Cuidate!

**Nyx Eriineaa Kitsunee**: wiii qe genial qe te guste :D…aja, tendras un final feliz xP jajaja….y bueh, ya estoy mejor y continuando con los fics n.n…saludos y gracias por leer!!

**Mikoto-sama****:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! bueh…es sierto que ya llega el final y hasta yo me siento nostálgica..Pero algún día tenia que llegar. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic!! Saludos!

**Kotsu-Koorime-Hiei****:** xD jajaja ya lo termino :P falta de tiempo ps…espero que este capi te agrade n.n…y pues, muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!

Bueh…muchas gracias a todos!..y dejo de parlotear para dejarlos con el capitulo. n.n

**-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-:·:-**

**Leaves Eyes**

– ¿Cuándo? – susurro mi bello amante.

– ¿Cuándo? –

– ¿Cuándo nos escaparemos? –

– Lo más pronto posible. – suspire. Nos encontrábamos recostados en nuestra cama. El sol que se veía en la ventana parecía sonreírnos ahora y pronto, sabría que yo y mi joven pelirrojo estaremos juntos por siempre.

Me sorprendí de pronto al sentir unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto. Dejé a mi amante recostado en la cama y me levanté sin apuros a abrir.

– Comandante Hiei – en la puerta se encontraba mi mejor soldado, Yusuke Urameshi.

No emití palabra alguna y sólo mostré mi rostro de enojo para que entendiera que yo no estaba de muchos ánimos.

– Vine a buscarlo para que bajara con nosotros a celebrar nuestra próxima ida de Poloni…. – No deje que terminara ya que cerré mi puerta fuertemente en su rostro. Tonto….aunque él no tenia la culpa.

Caminé como si nada una vez más a mi cama dispuesto a abrazar a mi amante cuando otros insistentes golpecitos tocaron a la puerta.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres? – nuevamente se encontraba mi joven soldado Urameshi. A pesar de ser mi mejor hombre, tenia un gran defecto….y eso era lo fastidioso.

– Por favor señor, ¡Sabe que no podemos festejar sin su presencia! – sabia que no se rendiría, ¡Pero yo tampoco lo haría!

– No Urameshi, tengo cosas que pensar…– baje mi mirada y me disponía a cerrar la puerta otra vez cuando ésta fue detenida por las manos del soldado.

– Entonces déjeme quedarme aquí, por favor – susurro – No puedo festejar si mi comandante esta ausente en la fiesta – insistió tratando de abrir más la puerta – además, Yoko no deja de parlotear…. –

Fruncí el seño al escuchar el nombre del peli plateado, él era molesto hasta para mis mismos soldados pero...¿Debía dejarlo entrar ahora a mi cuarto y más cuando Kurama estaba recostado en mi cama? Mire rápidamente hasta mi cama para ver a mi amante sentado sobre las sabanas mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño drama que hacia Urameshi.

– ¡Por favor! – Algo tenía este muchacho que no entendía la palabra 'No'.

Suspire y deje de hacer fuerza en la puerta haciendo que Yusuke cayera en el cuarto y cerré la puerta – ¿contento? –

– Si, señor – contesto para luego mirar rápidamente hasta Kurama – Disculpe señorita por interrumpir – sonrió un poco nervioso.

Yo solo me dediqué a observarlo. Mi mente aun trabajaba en aquel plan que tenia en mente, ya que para poder llevarlo a cavo, debía contar con alguien mas que nos ayudara….alguien como…. – ¡Yusuke! – de pronto llame luego de unos minutos en que el pelinegro trataba de hacer vida social con mi amante.

El de inmediato me miro y se paro firmemente – señor –

– Deja esas cordialidades un momento… – susurre aún no seguro de cómo comenzar. Camine por fin a sentarme en mi cama mientras Yusuke me seguía con su mirada. – Eres mi hombre de confianza – _¿Debería confiar yo en él?_ Me preguntaba, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción y nadie me conocía tan bien como él en mi ejército.

– Así lo tengo entendido, señor – el joven tomo una postura mas relajada y se posiciono a un lado de la cama donde me encontraba con mi amante.

– ¿Jurarías hacer todo lo que te pidiera sin decirle a nadie? – pregunté sin basilar

– ¿A dónde quiere llegar, señor? – pregunto quizás un poco incomodo con la pregunta.

– Sólo contéstame. – _nunca respondas una pregunta con otra mas._

– Lo haría, señor, como forma de agradecimiento por permitirme estar junto a usted…– Con eso bastaba. Podía notar en su voz la sinceridad que necesitaba.

– Entonces necesito que me hagas un gran y ultimo favor. – dije, tornándome mas tenso.

– Por supuesto…–

– Necesito que me ayudes a escapar de aquí pront… – no pude terminar

– ¿Como? – me interrumpió y preguntó de pronto medio sorprendido – Pero señor, ¡Nos iremos de aquí en tres días! No hay necesidad de…– no deje que terminara.

– Eso es lo que no quiero, soldado. Mira, les he escondido algo…– mire por unos segundos a mi amante de reojo. Parecía ya no poder soportar sus nervios. – Esta joven aquí junto a mi – era mejor ocultar que era un chico, o si no las cosas irían peores – es judía…– susurre como si tratara que nadie mas nos oyera y tomé la mano de mi amante apretadamente tratando de calmarlo.

– ¿J-judía? – El soldado tartamudeo – ¿p-pero cómo…?–

– Eso ya no importa ahora. Lo que me importa es que si me voy con ustedes a Alemania, la perderé, y quien sabe si alguna vez la volveré a ver. ¿Me entiendes? – dije, con un poco de rabia quizás al sentir que llegaría a hacer grandes locuras solo por Kurama, por mi Shuichi.

– Entiendo…–

– Por eso, pondré toda mi confianza en ti, Urameshi. Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí, lo mas pronto posible –

– ¿p-pero como?...– ahora parecía preocupado.

– Hay un tren que transportara cargas hasta el extranjero, pienso que si me ayudas a entrar a uno de los vagones de forma clandestina podré salir de Polonia y evitar mi llegada a Alemania. – Susurre mientras mi corazón palpitaba – Sé que me buscaran, pero tu debes decir que morí de alguna enfermedad o que fui acecinado. Trata de convencer a mi ejercito de eso, aunque sea difícil tu…–

– Lo haré comandante – no dejo que terminara una vez más. Su expresión había cambiado a una de plena seguridad y confianza. – Haré lo imposible por cumplir lo que desea – susurro

Sonreí, ya un poco mas calmado. Todo parecía estar listo.

Miré una vez más a mi amante quien parecía formar en sus rosas labios una suave sonrisa. No me contuve y lo acerque hasta poder rodear su cintura con uno de mis brazos – Yusuke – dije al notar al chico que evitaba mirarnos un poco sonrojado.

– ¿señor?...–

– Gracias…–

**-:·:-**

Pronto llego la noche. No había salido de mi cuarto en todo el día excepto para poder conseguir algo de comida otorgada por Yusuke. Me había entretenido con mi amante haciendo dos maletas para nuestro próximo 'viaje'.

Aun no sabia dónde irisamos, ni cómo lo haríamos para escapar de la guardia Nazi pero, algo habíamos avanzado con nuestro plan.

– Kurama – meloso me acerqué por su espalda y radié su fina cintura mientras el terminaba de arreglar algunas de sus pocas ropas.

– Hiei…– suspiro posando su espalda de pronto en mi pecho – No puedo creer hasta donde hemos llegado…– susurro suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

– Aun nos falta mucho por vivir y conocer, Shuichi – conteste susurrando al oído mientras una de mis manos acariciaba su vientre.

Deseo que nuestra vida a partir de ahora sea totalmente diferente y que no tengamos que escondernos de esta manera. Sé que pronto estaremos viviendo felices en algún lugar del mundo donde nadie nos conozca. De alguna manera lo sé.

Ya era tiempo de irnos. El tren de carga se iría esta noche a mas tardar a las 12 de la noche. Allí irían muchas armas, tesoros judíos y quizás unos cuantos

Estadounidenses que viajaban como ilegales escondidos entre los vagones. Ahí nos iríamos nosotros y espero llegar a cualquier pueblo y comenzar a alejarme más y más de Alemania como ilegal.

Siempre y cuando el plan resultara bien.

Mi joven se giro lentamente y sus ojos parecieron brillar con la luz de luna que alcanzaba a filtrarse por mi ventana – Te amo – murmuro dos suaves palabras para luego besar tiernamente mis labios.

Sonreí mientras respondía de forma dominante al beso que él había iniciado…Tan dulce y tan adictivo. _Yo también te amo…._

Un silencioso golpe en la puerta hizo que yo rompiera el dulce contando de golpe. ¿Era Yusuke?

Me acerque lentamente a la puerta, usando una de mis manos para tomar una de mis pistolas escondidas entre mis ropas mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

– Señor Hiei…– se escapo de mi un suspiro mental…Era sólo yusuke que asomaba.

Abrí más la puerta para dejarlo entrar, aunque no había tomado en cuenta la mirada de nerviosismo que éste llevaba…Fui demasiado lento para…

– ¡Miren a quienes tenemos aquí! – De pronto detrás de Yusuke apareció la figura de la persona más inoportuna del mundo…Yoko.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente y retrocedí un paso al ver como Yoko había estado apuntando a Yusuke con un arma todo el tiempo. Ya era inevitable no dejarlo entrar

No podía ser….

– ¿Pensaban irse escondidas? Que miserables ¡Ni siquiera pensaron en avisarme! – No le importaba elevar su voz para que todos mis hombres escucharan, pero era una suerte que a estas horas todos estuvieran durmiendo.

– Perdóneme señor…– Yusuke susurro de pronto. Aún con Yoko amenazándole con dispararle en su cabeza – Me obligo a hablar…– su voz temblaba.

En una situación así, hubiera matado yo mismo a Yusuke y luego a Yoko…Pero había cambiado…un poco.

– No todo es tu culpa…– dirigí una fría mirada a Yoko que me miraba divertido – ¿Que rayos crees que haces? – pregunté con furia al peli plateado

– Hago justicia. No puedo creer que esté con una judía – miró con repulsión al pelirrojo que se escondía a mis espaldas – ha caído muy bajo, Señor…– sonrió con maldad.

Fruncí el seño y apreté los dientes…No quería causar un escándalo para que luego mis hombres despertaran y arruinaran mi único plan de escapar…– Guarda silencio…– avance lentamente tres pasos hasta donde estaba Yoko y Yusuke mientras inconcientemente llevaba nuevamente mi mano hasta donde tenia mi pistola.

– Señor Hiei por favor no se acerque…– imploró la voz de Yusuke.

– H-Hiei…– escuché la voz de mi amante llamarme y me detuve sin quitarle la mirada a Yoko.

– No esperaba que permitiera que usted nos dejara sin darle una despedida ¿verdad? – sonrió mostrando un brillo casi animal en sus ojos. Pedía agritos que yo le diera una lección.

– Les diré a todos lo que usted planea hacer…– susurro de pronto…y parecía estar…¿ebrio? Maldito pendejo.

Gruñí y no pude contenerme más. Era él o yo y Kurama.

De un momento a otro me moví lo más rápido que pude hasta sostener la mano que mantenía su pistola y propinarle una patada en su estomago haciendo que cayera al piso.

Intento ponerse nuevamente de pie y entonces apunte mi propia arma a su frente – Te falta mucho por aprender jovencito. – Susurre burlándome con un sarcástico tono en mi voz – Estoy seguro que si te dejo vivir no callarás – En sus ojos pronto vi reflejado el miedo. – y la única forma de hacer que calles es silenciándote por siempre… ¿y sabes cómo se logro yo eso? – Le pregunté aunque sabía que no contestaría. Me comenzaba a llevar por la situación y ya no me importaba si mis hombres escuchaban el disparo que pronto pensaba darle a Yoko.

– ¡Señor! – la voz de Yusuke me hizo volver de mi sádico trance…No podía hacer eso.

Golpeé al peliplateado en el estomago y en otros lugares para asegurarme que no pudiera estar en condiciones para ponerse de pie otra vez. – Yusuke – susurre mientras me levantaba. – Encárgate tú de él. – Mire al pelinegro unos segundos para luego dirigirme una vez mas a Yoko que escupía sangre – Hasta nunca – escupí y le di la espalda encaminándome hacia mi amante.

– si señor…– escuche decir a mi hombre, pero ya no lo escuchaba. Sólo miraba a mi amante que parecía temblar levemente.

– ¿Acabó? – susurro cuando estuve a un paso de él.

Sonreí suavemente – Acabó…– me acerque hasta que no hubo distancia alguna entre nuestros cuerpos y lo rodeé por los hombros en un calido abrazo….

– señor Hiei…– la voz de mi soldado me hiso girar a verle mientras él terminaba de atar a un semi inconciente Yoko a una silla – Es hora de que se vaya. –Yo me asegurare luego de ejecutar al bastardo de Yoko…– dijo.

Suspire y mire por última vez mi cuarto…No mas vivir aquí, no mas escocer a mi amante…Todo esto termino, mientras que una vida nueva comenzaba a asomar, como un sol en las mañanas.

Sentí una pequeña presión cerca de mi cuerpo que me hiso salir de mis pensamientos y ver a unos grandes ojos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente – él dice que debemos irnos – susurro mi amante refiriéndose a Yusuke. –

Sonreí abiertamente y asentí con la cabeza – Toma tus cosas y nos vamos. –

Entonces, dejando a Yoko encerrado en mi cuarto salimos a escondidas de la casona, siendo escoltados por Yusuke.

La noche servia como un perfecto escondite para evitar miradas y así logramos llegar hasta donde el tren ya parecía estar preparado para partir.

Cuando ya estuvimos a unos metros de los rieles me detuve – Yusuke, espera un momento – dije calladamente – Asegúrate que nadie nos vea – le dije a mi hombre para luego caminar unos pasos mas lejos con mi amante donde sólo la luna iluminara.

**Termina el relato de Hiei.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**General's POV:**

_Por fin sentía paz. Este episodio terminaba y con esto acababa su gastado diario de vida el cual en su portaba levaba el curioso titulo de Leave's Eyes. Ojos de las hojas…..Es curioso que haya decidido escribir cuando jamás se dedico a la escritura._

_Dejo su monologo mental atrás y miró a su amante a su lado abrigado con una bufanda negra – Hiei...– le vio sonreír tiernamente._

_Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas y Hiei luego volvió a su libro entre sus manos._

_Suspiró y lo dejó en un pequeño agujero que había escavado en la tierra._

_Pasara lo que pasara ahora, sus memorias quedaran archivadas en esas hojas; Cada día y cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos guardados en ese libro que escondería bajo tierra, esperando de algún curioso que tenga la suerte de encontrarlo y leerlo algún día._

_Tapó el agujero con tierra mientras su pelirrojo amante parecía observar extrañado – ¿Que haces? – le preguntó_

_– Dejo una vida atrás – suspiró poniéndome de pie y mirando a Shuichi, su Shuichi._

_El pelirrojo le miró suavemente y luego se abrazo de su cintura. Todo acabo._

_El tren comenzó a calentar anunciando que pronto partiría – ¡Señor Hiei! – una voz llamo a sus espaldas._

_– ¿Yusuke? – El pelinegro se giró a ver a su soldado que venia apresurado._

_– Valla al ultimo vagón, allí nadie los encontrara – le guiño un ojo y sonrió._

_El ojiescarlata se limitó a formar una suave sonrisa en sus labios cerrados. – Bien. – Le dió una palmada amistosa a su fiel soldado – adiós Urameshi – se despidió aunque por dentro sabia que extrañaría a Yusuke por lo buen soldado que llegó a ser._

_El soldado le sonrió una vez más – Nunca es un adiós, señor…Si no un 'hasta pronto' – parecía querer llorar pero eso no iba con él. – Es tiempo de que suban al vagón – dijo apuntando hacia el tren._

_El ex comandante asintió con su cabeza y luego miró a su amante que también le sonreía – Te amo – le susurro el pelirrojo y besó fugazmente sus labios_

_– Y yo más – le contesto a su amante antes de tomarlo de la mano para comenzar a correr hacia el ultimo vagón donde se esconderían y lograrían salir de todo ese infierno._

_Lograron ocultarse muy bien, llevándose a donde fuera lejos de Alemania y sus pesares. Comenzaban una nueva vida entonces y dejaban atrás esta historia._

**Fin**

**10 De agosto de 2008**

**-:·:--:·:-****-:·:-**

Terminé…ju…es mi primera historia la cual no incluyo muerte de personajes principales. No habrá secuela, les deje un final abierto para que se creen un final como ustedes deseen :)

Y Como verán. Leaves eyes es como el diario de vida que escribe Hiei. (Eso sale en el primer capitulo, pero lo vuelvo adherí para evitar confusiones) n.n…¡quiero darles las gracias a todos ustedes por leer! Hacia tiempo que no actualizaba por falta de tiempo y les agradezco por esperarme!

Saludos!


End file.
